Killing Me Softly
by jessica619
Summary: Before Dean Ambrose there was Dolph Ziggler. Prequel to *Heart On A Trigger*
1. Chapter 1-First Meeting

**_Alyssa_** -

I was living with my dad till I found a place. Today was my first day on the job as a police officer. I was on the phone with my mother and eating my cereal. She was going on and on about me not having a boyfriend, she even asked if I perfered women. I choked on my cereal and my dad raised a brow.

"Mom, I like men and before you ask, yes I'm certain", I said.

My dad laughed and I threw my napkin at him.

"Mom listen, I have to go ok. It's my first day and I really don't want to be late ok, love you", I said, hanging up with her. I could hear her protest before I ended the call.

I sighed.

"She just wants to see you happy", my dad said.

"And what made her even think I wasn't? Sometimes I think she doesn't want to see me happy because she's not happy", I said.

"Alyssa", my dad said.

"It's true. First it was me becoming a cop, she said I was killing her and not to be surprised if my first call was to find her dead in her room", I said.

He laughed.

"You know her, always dramatic", he said, changing the page of his newspaper.

"I guess, wish me luck and I'll see you later, love you", I said.

"Love you too and good luck", he said.

I grabbed my car keys and walked out. My mom and dad were divorced after my dad cheated on her several times with different women. My mom knowing what he did, stuck by his side because that was how she was raised, but after several of their friends found out, she thought it was best to leave him. I did live with her after but she was just too controlling and wanted me to hate him. I couldn't take it anymore and moved in with him. She lives in California and my dad lives in Arizona. My phone started ringing and I hit speaker.

"Hello", I answered.

"Hey girlie, good luck today", one of two of my best friends, Nikki.

I smiled.

"Thank you, I need it. Kinda nervous", I said.

"You'll do fine. Brie and I are coming over to your dad's for dinner to celebrate your first day on the job", she said.

"You really don't have to do that", I said.

"Of course we do, you're like a sister to us. Besides, Brie wants to talk to us about something. I don't know what", she said.

"Ok, well I'm pulling into work, I'll see you after", I said.

I hung up with her and walked into the station.

* * *

 ** _Brie_** -

We were getting everything ready for when Alyssa got home. Her dad was grilling and Nikki and I were setting up the table outside. I couldn't wait to tell Nikki and Aly the good news.

"I'm home", Aly walked out and smiled, she sent us a wave.

"You don't look too happy. Did something happen?", I asked.

She sighed and sat down.

"My partner officially hates me", she said.

"What why?", Nikki asked, hands on her hips.

"I think it's because I'm a woman", she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why would you think that?", I asked, sitting beside her.

"He's been working there awhile and he's had several partners, so when he got me, just the look on his face spoke volumes. Like he was disgusted or something", she said.

"Maybe he was just cranky", I said.

"Oh and all his previous partners were men", she said.

"What's his name?", her dad asked.

"Dwayne Johnson", she said.

"Good man. He loves helping the kids when they get into bad situations", her dad said.

Her dad was a judge, so he came across almost every police officer.

"Then why doesn't he like me?", Alyssa asked.

He shrugged.

"Tell him I'm your dad", he said.

"No, I don't want him to like me because of who my dad is. I want him to like me because I'm a good partner and a damn good cop", she said pouting.

We all laughed.

"Give him a few days, he'll change his mind", Nikki said.

She sighed.

"I'm hungry, is dinner ready?", Aly asked.

"Almost", her dad said.

Alyssa looked at me and sighed.

"So Brie, what's your news?", Aly asked.

I smiled.

"Well, I was talking to Mickie a couple of days ago and she had mentioned something about wanting to open another office for her wedding planning business but she didn't know where. I suggested San Diego, you know with the Navy and Marine bases close by, the football and baseball players who live in the city. Then it's such a beautiful vacation spot, who wouldn't want to get married on the beach", I said excited.

"Wait you pitched an idea without me? We are in this together Brie", Nikki said.

"I know that, but I couldn't just let this opportunity pass me by. I did this for us", I said.

"Ok wait, so did she say it was a great idea or not?", Alyssa asked.

"She loved it and asked Nikki and I to run it. She wants to start off small and if our office does as good as the one here, she's going to want to open a bigger one", I said excited.

"That's great, you guys have always wanted to run your own office, now you can", Aly said.

"So we just go to San Diego and hope business is good?", Nikki asked.

"She wants us to go down there and look for a nice busy place. There is also going to be a wedding event the same weekend we have to go so we can put our names out there. This will be good Nikki, come on", I said.

Nikki finally smiled.

"I guess your right", she said.

* * *

 ** _Alyssa_** -

It was my second week on the job and my partner was still only giving me one word answers. It frustrated me, but I do believe he is warming up to me. I was picking up groceries for the week when someone's cart hit mine.

"Oh I'm so sorry", he said.

"It's ok, it was probably my fault. I should have been watching where I was going instead of thinking about work", I said.

He chuckled.

"It's totally fine, I understand because I've been there", he said.

"Alyssa Martinez", I said, holding my hand out to him.

He took my hand and shook it.

"Dolph Ziggler", he said smiling.

"Well sorry again, Mr. Ziggler", I said.

I was about to pass him.

"You know technically since you bumped into me, I might have whiplash. Yeah, I could definitely feel it", he said, rubbing his neck.

I laughed.

"So for insurance purposes, you know strictly for that. Maybe I can get your number?", he asked.

"For insurance purposes?", I asked.

He shrugged.

"I might use it for something else", he said smiling.

"Ok", I nodded.

He smiled bigger and pulled out his phone. He quickly put my number in and called me.

"Now you have mine", he said.

I nodded.

"What days are you free? You know, just in case the insurance people want to get a hold of you", he said.

"Weekends are usually my days off", I said.

"Cool, I'll let them know", he said.

"You do that", I said.

"It was nice bumping into you Alyssa", he said.

I sent him a wave and continued to go down different aisles. I sent a quick group text to Brie and Nikki. Telling them about Dolph. They were excited and wanted to come over to pick out my outfit. I had to remind them that the guy had to ask me out first. Getting home, my dad was just pulling in as well, he helped me with the bags.

"How was work? Dwayne still giving you a hard time?", he asked.

"He cracked a smile today after I told him my joke. Slow but made some progress", I said.

My dad laughed.

"How about we order in tonight for Thursday Night Football?", he asked.

"Sounds good. Chinese?", I asked.

He nodded.

"Get extra egg rolls", he said.

After the food got here, we turned on the game. They were getting ready for kickoff. I looked at my dad and then down at my food.

"I met a guy today", I said.

I noticed him turn to me.

"Really?", he asked, mouth full of noodles.

I nodded and looked up.

"His name's Dolph Ziggler", I said.

"Name sounds familiar", he said, mostly to himself.

"Asked me for my number and he might call me. Who knows, maybe he got one good look at me and decided I wasn't worth it", I said.

"Hey, you are absolutely beautiful and I'm not just saying that because you're my daughter", he said.

I smiled.

"And I want to meet this guy. You might be old enough to drink, but you are still my little girl. No matter how old you are, remember that", he said.

I laughed and nodded.

"Yes sir", I said.

I always did have a better relationship with my dad then my mom. Probably because my dad let me be me and my mom was too busy trying to dress me up and put make up on me. Selling me to the first man that offered an engagement ring.

"Game is starting", he said, taking me out of my thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2-Whatever I Need To

**_Alyssa_** -

Dwayne and I were driving around.

"So I met a guy yesterday. Yup, he said he was going to call but who knows. Honestly I hope he's as talkative as you", I said.

He raised his brow.

"So what about you, how's your wife?", I asked.

He looked at me and then back at the road.

"Glad she's doing ok", I said.

I saw a small smile on his face. I was able to tell what he was thinking from his facial expressions. I knew he listened as I talked.

* * *

 ** _Brie_** -

Nikki and I were packing for the weekend. Mickie had given us the ok to go to San Diego and check out places. We had to pick three we liked and then email her them, she would make the final decision.

"Should we take bikinis or no?", Nikki asked.

"I think we should. After looking at a few places we could sit out and catch some sun", I said.

She nodded and tossed in several different ones.

"We have three places to see on Saturday and then three on Sunday", I said.

"We also have to find boyfriends, sexy strong boyfriends", Nikki said.

"We have plenty of time to look for men. Right now, it's about our careers. This is what we've wanted since working for Mickie and now she's giving us a chance. Let's not ruin it", I said.

She nodded.

"I'm just worried about Alyssa, leaving her here in Arizona", Nikki said.

"Yeah me too", I nodded.

"Maybe she can ask for a transfer", she said shrugging.

"Before we start planning her move, let's focus on ours. We don't even know if Mickie's going to like our choices", I said.

She nodded.

* * *

 ** _Alyssa_** -

After work I went home and showered. I was starting on dinner when my phone started ringing and I answered.

"Hello", I said.

"Hey, is this Alyssa?", the person asked.

"Speaking", I said.

"Hey it's um, it's Dolph Ziggler", he said.

I couldn't believe he actually called. I almost dropped my phone in the pan.

"You still there? Hello?", he said.

"Yeah, I'm still here", I said excited.

"Good, so um I was wondering, you know if maybe you would like to go to dinner with me tonight?", he asked.

I heard the front door open and my dad walked in.

"Tonight?", I asked.

"If you're busy we can do it another night. I mean", I stopped him.

"Tonight's fine. What time?", I said quickly.

"Say eight?", he asked.

"Sounds good", I said.

"Awesome, see you at eight. Oh um, where do I pick you up or do you want to meet me?", he asked.

"I'll text you my address", I said.

"Ok, I'll be waiting", he said.

I quickly texted him my address and he sent back a winking face. I giggled.

"What? Did you just giggle?", my dad asked.

"No", I said.

"That was a giggle", he said.

I rolled my eyes and texted Brie. She said she would be over in a bit.

"So want to tell me what's going on?", my dad asked.

"I have a date tonight", I said, turning off the stove.

"With Tigger?", he asked.

"It's Ziggler and yes", I said.

He nodded.

"So I'm eating alone tonight?", he asked.

"Sorry, yes", I said.

"It's ok. What time is your date?", he asked.

"Eight, he's picking me up", I said.

The front door opened a few minutes later and Brie walked in with Nikki behind her. They hugged my dad and each took one of my arms.

"You are going to look so good", Nikki said.

"Hey, this is a first date, not too good", my dad said.

The girls laughed and nodded.

"Yes sir", they said in unison.

I tried on about ten dresses before the girls agreed on one. It was nice and casual. Nikki did my make up and Brie did my hair. I heard the doorbell and instantly got nervous.

"Don't be too nervous and don't do that thing where you talk in circles or when you talk really fast it's hard to understand you", Nikki said.

"I don't do that", I mumbled.

"Yes you do", they said in unison.

I walked downstairs followed by the twins. They joined my dad on the couch. Dolph stood and smiled at me.

"Wow, you look amazing", he said.

"Thank you", I said.

He turned to look at my dad.

"I didn't know your dad was judge Martinez", he said.

My dad smiled and shrugged.

"Yeah, but I like to call him dad more", I said.

Dolph laughed.

"These are your sisters?", he asked.

"They feel like it most of the time. Dolph this is Brie and this is Nikki", I said.

He stuck his hand out to them and they shook it.

"Dolph", he said.

"It's nice to meet you", Nikki said.

I noticed a look on Brie's face that I've seen before, it's the face she makes when she doesn't like something or someone. She glanced at me and smiled.

"Well, you ready to go Alyssa?", Dolph asked.

I nodded and I took his arm, my dad stood.

"I know she's old enough to make her own decisions, but I want her home before twelve", my dad said.

"Yes sir, no later", Dolph said.

I kissed my dad on the cheek before leaving.

"Have fun sweetheart", my dad said.

* * *

 ** _Brie_** -

From the moment I saw Dolph something felt wrong. Shaking his hand sent a shiver up my spine and it wasn't a good one.

"What's with the face?", Nikki asked.

Alyssa's dad came back into the living room.

"I don't know, it's something about that guy. I guess I got a bad vibe off of him", I said.

"His name sounds so familiar, but I just can't put my finger on it. I'm gonna talk to some of my friends and see if they know him or know of him", her dad said.

I nodded.

"For now let's just keep this to ourselves", I said.

"Agreed. Now what's for dinner dad?", Nikki asked.

He smiled and gestured for us to walk into the kitchen. Alyssa's dad was like a father to us, he was around more than our own father was.

* * *

 ** _Alyssa_** -

We sat in silence waiting for our food.

"So what do you do Aly? It's ok if I call you Aly?", he asked.

"It's fine, I'm actually a cop", I said smiling.

He nodded.

"And I'm guessing you're a lawyer, since you know who my dad is. It's either that or you're a criminal", I said.

He smirked.

"I'm a lawyer. I haven't worked with your dad yet, but I've heard of him. He's a killer judge, love his work", he said.

"Yeah, he's an even better father", I said.

"And your mom? I didn't notice her when I picked you up", he said.

"My mom lives in California. They divorced when I was little, but she's due for a visit soon", I said.

He nodded.

"Hopefully I get to meet her", he said.

"Maybe. So what about your parents?", I asked.

He tensed and then recovered quickly, rolling his shoulders back.

"Both died unexpectedly and I'm an only child", he said.

"No kidding, me too. Although like I said Nikki and Brie are like sisters to me so I didn't really feel like an only child, sometimes. I'm sorry about your parents.", I said.

He chuckled.

"I wish I had that, I went to an all boys school which sucked", he said.

I laughed.

"Me too, well all girls school. When I lived with my mom, but after I moved in with my dad he sent me to public school, no uniforms so I was excited", I said.

He smiled.

"So what made you want to be a cop?", he asked.

I took a sip of my wine.

"My uncle Alberto, well my dad's brother is a cop. They were so close, so growing up I got close to him too", I said.

"He must be a cool guy", he said.

"He is, the stories he told me about catching the bad guy, I loved them but I think it was when he told me about how grateful the people that he saved were. That's why he wanted to be a cop, to help people anyway he can", I said.

"Hope to meet him too", he said.

"If you stick around long enough you just might and warning you now, their approval means everything to me", I said.

He nodded.

"Their?", he asked.

I nodded and smiled.

"My family, well more specifically my dad's side. I'm closer to them, especially my grandparents", I said.

He smiled.

"They are going to love me and if they don't I'll do whatever I need to to get them to like me", he said.

I took a sip of my wine.

"Good to know", I said.

He winked at me.


	3. Chapter 3-First Impression

**_Brie_** -

We had landed in San Diego and getting to our hotel room, we had fallen asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillow. We didn't have to look at possible offices till later and then we had a wedding event. Handing out business cards and showing ideas for a possible wedding. My alarm went off and I stood, turning on the shower. Nikki was still in bed.

"Nik, you better be up by the time I finish my shower", I said.

She waved her hand at me. Once I finished my shower I left the water running for Nikki. I wrapped the towel around me and opened the door. She past me and closed it behind her. By the time I was finished getting dressed, she walked out and picked her clothes.

"How many places do we have to look at again?", she asked.

"Three and then we have that event later today", I said, putting make up on.

"How about drinks after?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Sounds good", I said.

* * *

 ** _Alyssa_** -

I woke up smiling from ear to ear. I stood and went downstairs. My dad was making breakfast.

"Good morning", I said.

"Morning, so how was your date?", he asked.

"He's a really nice guy and it was so easy to talk to him. Also, it turns out we have a lot in common", I said.

"You know, sometimes that's not a good thing", my dad pointed out.

"You didn't like him did you?", I asked.

He sighed.

"I don't know him that well. If and when I get the chance to get to know him better, maybe I'll change my mind. Keep in mind that right now I'm being protective, you are my only child", he said.

I smiled.

"Oh and your mother's here", he said quickly.

"What?", I almost shouted.

"I might have said you were on a date when she called to talk to you. You know you should really give her your cell number", he said.

"Dad", I groaned.

"Sorry, so she changed her plans and is here, now", he said.

I sighed. The doorbell rang and his shoulders slumped.

"That's her", he said.

I stood and went to answer it. Opening the door I realized I was still in my pajama shorts and tank top. She wasn't going to like that.

"Hi mom", I said.

She kissed my cheek and looked me up and down.

"Really, it's eight in the morning. You could have at least put on a hint of makeup", she said.

"For what? It's eight in the morning?", I said, shutting the front door.

"Your new boyfriend you forgot to mention might come over out of the blue and want to see you and if he see's you like this he might not want to be with you anymore", she said.

"Then she'll find a new guy. One that will love her with or without makeup", my dad said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Didn't stop you from wandering", my mom said.

My dad sighed, knowing he was never going to win this. He still loved her, he did regret cheating on her and tried several times to win her back, but her worries were about what her friends would think of her and asked him for the divorce. He only signed them because it would have made her happy, it was what she wanted.

"Would you like breakfast?", he asked.

"Sure", she said.

He walked back into the kitchen and my mom looked at me.

"Don't stand like that Alyssa. Straighten up", she said, placing her hands on my shoulders.

She put her hand on my stomach.

"You've gained weight. If he doesn't call for a second date we know why", she said.

If she was trying to make me feel bad, it was working.

"Come on, let's go eat", I said, walking past her.

"You certainly don't need to eat anymore", she said.

I rolled my eyes.

"So when can I meet this boyfriend? You haven't even told me his name", she said, sitting down at the table.

"His name's Dolph and he's a lawyer", I said.

My dad glanced at me then it looked like he was thinking about something. I set my mom's plate down in front of her.

"So then you won't need to work that horrible job", she said with a look of disgust.

"I like my job", I said, sitting down across from her.

She rolled her eyes.

"So when can I meet him?", she asked.

"Well if he calls today, I'll ask. How long are you in town for?", I asked.

"Two weeks", she answered.

Crap.

"Awesome", I said.

"Don't say that word. You know I hate it", she said.

* * *

 ** _Brie_** -

After looking at some places. We picked two that we liked and sent the emails to Mickie. We did the bridal event and met a lot of new customers who liked our work. After we went to a bar with some of the other wedding and party planners. I was at the bar getting Nikki and I another drink.

"Here you go", the bartender said.

"Thanks", I said.

I picked them up and started towards my sister when someone bumped into me, almost knocking the drinks out of my hands. I was about to tell him off when I looked up at him. He had long dark hair, a tattoo sleeve, and grey eyes. He smiled.

"Sorry", he said.

"It's all good", I said.

He was going to say something else, but his friends waved at him.

"Roman, come on", the guy with two different colors hair said.

He waved and looked back at me.

"Sorry, again", he said.

I nodded and left. Getting back to the table, Nikki sent me a look.

"Who was that and where can I get one?", she asked.

"His friends called him Roman and I wish I knew because I would get me one", I said.

I took a sip of my drink. Nikki wouldn't stop looking at me.

"What Nicole?", I asked.

"Go over there and introduce yourself", she said, nudging me.

"No, Nikki. I'm probably not even his type", I said.

"We won't know that till you go over there", she said.

I sighed and nodded. I stood and headed his way. I glanced back at Nikki and she had a huge smile on her face. I reached the spot where I ran into him and stopped, three women joined the guys. I sighed. I went back towards Nikki and sat down.

"We should have known he was taken, a man like that", I said.

"I'm sorry", Nikki said.

I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, work is what's important right now. We have no time to date", I said.

I glanced his way and this girl was all over him. I finished my drink and I glanced his way again and he turned. His eyes met mine and he smiled. I quickly looked at Nikki.

"We should go. I'm tired and we have three more places to look at", I said.

She nodded and finished her drink. We said goodbye to everyone and left.

* * *

 ** _Alyssa_** -

Dolph had texted and asked me out again. I had to tell him about my mom wanting to meet him and how we were doing a BBQ, if he wanted to join. He agreed. As soon as the door bell rang, my mom was up and out of her seat answering the door.

"Hello", I heard Dolph say.

He walked in and over to me, kissing my cheek. My mom joined us.

"It's so nice to meet you Mrs. Martinez. I've heard a lot about you", Dolph said, shaking her hand.

"Wish I could say the same Dolph and call me Marissa", she said.

"So shall we", Dolph gestured to the back.

We went out back and my mom sat down. Sitting across from Dolph and asking him all sorts of questions. She would laugh and smile at everything he said.

"Hey at least she likes him", my dad whispered to me.

I nodded.

"Does this mean you're ending it with him? You know, since your mom likes him. She doesn't like anyone", my dad said.

I laughed.

"I knew it, you don't like him", I said.

"Like I said, I don't know him well enough. I'll let you know after I've spent some time with the boy", my dad said.

* * *

 ** _Brie_** -

After looking at the other three places, there was only one we really liked so we emailed the information to Mickie. Nikki had wanted to go shoe shopping, a couple of the girls from the event yesterday joined us.

"Oh Brie, tall, dark, and handsome came over asking for you", one said.

"Who?", I asked.

"The guy you bumped into. He came over after you left and asked about you. He left really disappointed after we told him you left", she said.

I felt my heart beat fast.

"Really?", I asked.

"Wasn't he with a girl?", Nikki asked.

"He and his friends didn't pay much attention to the girls. Probably because they were so clingy", she said.

Nikki nudged me.

"I say we go on a mission on our last few hours and look for him", Nikki said.

"No, I'm not about to do that. If it's meant to be then we will run into each other again, I hope", I said.

Nikki laughed.

"Fine", she said.


	4. Chapter 4-Different

**_Alyssa_** -

"You're in love", my mom said, smiling at me.

"How do you know that? I don't even know that, it's been two months mom", I said.

"I can just tell", she said.

I've never been in love before. Was I really in love?

"Has he asked you to move in yet?", she asked.

"No and if he did I would decline", I said.

"Why? Alyssa don't ruin this, it's the best thing that has ever happened to you", she said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I have to get to work", I said standing.

I grabbed my keys and drove to work, meeting up with Dwayne.

"So how was your weekend?", I asked.

He raised a brow.

"Mine was good too. Although I could have gone without my mom constantly asking if Dolph and I were getting married or at least moving in together. We've only been together two months", I said.

I leaned my head back.

"How much do you know about this guy?", he asked.

I raised my brows and lifted my head, shocked he actually talked.

"So you do know English", I said.

He laughed.

"Answer the question", he said.

I shrugged.

"He's told me about his parents and about law school. His past relationships", I said.

"What's his name again?", he asked.

"Dolph Ziggler, why?", I asked.

"Sounds familiar and yes it's too soon for you to be moving in with this guy. Give it a year at the most", he said.

I nodded. My phone dinged, text from Dolph.

 _ **"Where are you?"**_ \- Dolph.

I kept rereading the message. I finally texted back.

 _ **"Work"**_ -Aly.

I looked out the window.

"Everything ok?", Dwayne asked.

"Yeah, just a weird message from Dolph", I said.

He looked over at me and raised a brow.

"Asked where I was", I said.

I shrugged. My phone dinged again.

 _ **"Lunch?"**_ \- Dolph.

 _ **"Ok, pick me up?"**_ -Aly.

 _ **"You got it babe"**_ \- Dolph.

I smiled.

* * *

 ** _Brie_** -

Mickie had called Nikki and I into her office. We haven't heard anything about the San Diego office and I was starting to think it wasn't going to happen. We sat down across from her and she smiled.

"So, I picked a place. It's the last one you guys sent me. Its big enough for the both of you and two other people, the front windows are big enough to put a beautiful display of past weddings we've done.", Mickie said.

"That's what Brie had said as well", Nikki said.

"You did ask if there was anyway to make each of you girls an office. That way we can keep the main floor with possible ideas. Just to let them know we do more than weddings. Set up a baby shower table, bachelorette table, and sweet sixteen", she said.

"Yes we did ask, they said we can do that. We just have to send them a design of how we want the offices and how big", I said.

She nodded and smiled.

"Well then it's a good thing I closed that deal. Talk to the contractors and let them know a size for each office, hopefully it won't take too long and you girls can get started down there soon", she said.

We stood and shook her hand.

"Thank you so much Mickie", I said.

We walked out of her office and hugged.

"I can't believe it, our own office", Nikki said.

"I know, I can't wait", I said.

* * *

 ** _Alyssa_** -

My dad and I were making a congratulations dinner for the twins. They had texted me the news and I had told my dad. I invited Dolph, he and Brie just didn't seem to click and neither did he and my dad. Nikki didn't speak up much on Dolph, but she was nice and friendly towards him because of me.

"Sorry I'm late, your mom let me in", Dolph said.

I nodded and he kissed my cheek. We walked out back and Brie stopped smiling. Nikki nudged her. My mom took Dolph's arm.

"Come sit by me", she said excited.

He smiled and nodded. We had also invited our friend Byron and I invited Dwayne and his wife, Lillian. I had walked back into the house to get the rest of the stuff we needed. Byron came over to me and placed his hand on my arm.

"Need any help?", he asked.

"Oh yeah, can you bring the plates and cups please", he nodded and grabbed them.

"Alyssa, can I have a word with you?", Dolph asked.

I hadn't even noticed he came back into the house. The look on his face was one I didn't recognize.

"Sure, thanks Byron", I said.

Byron nodded and left. I set the potato salad down, Dolph grabbed my arm, his grip tight.

"Dolph, my arm", I said.

He dragged me to the bathroom and closed the door. Next thing I know he's slamming me against the door. Placing his hands on either side of my head.

"Who the fuck is that guy and why was he touching you?", Dolph asked angry.

I was confused.

"He's a friend. The twins and I have known him a long time and he barely even touched me", I said.

He placed a hand on my cheek.

"No one touches you, ever", he said.

He placed his lips against mine roughly, he pulled away.

"I love you Alyssa and I just don't want to lose you", he said sweetly.

His eyes met mine. How did he go from angry and possessive to sweet and calm, like nothing happened.

"Don't you love me?", he asked.

"We've only been dating for two months Dolph, how do you know?", I asked.

"I just do, when I look at you I just know", he said.

I bit my lip.

"I just need a little bit more time", I said softly.

He nodded.

"I understand", he said.

He gently pulled me away from the door and walked out. I stood in there and thought about what just happened. After a few minutes I walked out, Dwayne was leaning against the wall.

"Hey", I said, my voice shaky.

"You ok?", he asked.

"Oh yeah", I nodded.

It didn't look like he believed me, but accepted it. He walked past me and into the bathroom. I was about to walk out back when my mom pulled me back in and I sighed.

"What did you do to him?", she asked.

"I didn't do anything. He just saw me talking to Byron", she stopped me.

"Well then don't. Dolph is your boyfriend and he should get all of your attention. Do you understand me", she said.

I nodded.

"He's perfect for you and he's a good man. I know your dad doesn't like him but I do. You did good Alyssa, I'm so happy and proud of you", she said.

It actually sounded like she was proud of me. I nodded and she kissed my cheek, walking back out, I sighed. I sat beside Dolph and he took my hand. Dwayne would glance at us and then talk to his wife.

"You ok?", Dolph whispered.

I looked at him and nodded. I looked at the twins.

"So when do you girls leave me?", I asked.

"We aren't leaving you. The contractor said it would take at least two months or maybe a little more", Brie said.

"But you will go with us when we go look for a place to live and when we move in", Nikki said.

"And who knows, maybe you can ask for a transfer and go with us", Brie said smiling.

"Without Dolph? I don't think so", my mom said.

"She doesn't really need to take him, she's her own person", Brie said.

"He is her boyfriend and if he wants to follow her, he can", my mom said.

"Ok, stop. Think about it mom, I'll be closer to you if I do decide to do it", I said.

I felt Dolph's hand tighten in mine. I tried to pull away, but I couldn't.

"I'll think about it", Dolph said with a smile.

He turned to look at me, smile still on his face but the look in his eyes was scary and angry. He loosened his grip and looked away from me. I took a deep breath.


	5. Chapter 5-Warning

**_Alyssa_** -

Dolph and I have been together five months now. Things were ok and he hasn't acted like that day at my dad's house. Brie and Nikki were going to San Diego to check out the progress of the office.

"Why so quiet? I thought that was my job", Dwayne said.

I smiled.

"Just thinking", I said.

"About? If you don't mind me asking?", he asked.

"Dolph", I said.

"Seems like an ok guy. I mean I only met him that one time but he seemed ok. Didn't leave your side at all, unless he had to go to the bathroom or you", he said.

"Yeah", I nodded.

"My wife asked if you would like to come over for dinner. She really loved you and we can even make it a double date", he said.

"Sounds nice, when?", I asked.

"How about Friday night?", he asked.

"Its a date", I said.

He laughed.

* * *

 ** _Brie_** -

We were in San Diego checking out the office. They had finished and all it needed was a good painting and a few desks. I wrote down everything we needed. They even built in a bathroom with two stalls.

"This place is going to look so good once we're done with it", Nikki said.

I nodded.

"I say now that we know what we need, we go look for your Samoan God", Nikki said.

"Nikki stop. I've never chased after a man and I'm not gonna start now and for all we know he has a girlfriend now", I said.

"That's the thing, we don't know. So, let's find out", she said.

"No and even if we did go and look for him, we wouldn't know where to look. Now please drop it", I said.

She rolled her eyes and we continued to look around deciding on a color. Carmella and Bayley are going to be the two girls working with us.

* * *

 ** _Alyssa_** -

Getting home from work, I noticed Dolph's car. He got off and smiled. I turned off my car and got out.

"Hey babe", he said.

"Hi", I said.

He stopped.

"Why does it look like you aren't happy to see me?", he asked.

"It's not you, it was work", I said.

He nodded and hugged me. Once he let go, we walked into my dad's house. I took my hair out of the bun it was in.

"What's this?", he asked.

I turned and he lifted up the notebook I had written possible apartments close to my dad.

"Apartments I'm looking at", I said.

He set the notebook down and shrugged.

"Why not move in with me?", he asked.

"Wouldn't it be too soon, I mean", he stopped me.

"I don't think so. I already know I'm in love with you and this way we find out if we can stand living together. Maybe you do things I don't like or maybe I do things you don't like, let's find out", he said.

"I don't know Dolph", I said.

"Come on, this will be good for us", he said.

He pulled me into him.

"No, this will either break us or make us stronger", I said.

He smiled.

"Come on", he said.

"Ok, we can try it", I said.

"Great", he said.

He hugged me and kissed me.

"Ok, I'm gonna go home and make room for all of your things. My closet is big enough for your clothes. You are going to love living with me", he said.

I giggled at his excitement.

"I'll call you babe", he said.

I nodded and waved as he drove off.

* * *

 ** _Dolph_** -

I called Summer.

"Hello", she answered.

"Hey, I need you to help me find someone who can organize my closet. Alyssa is moving in", I said.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?", she asked.

"Yes, she's my girlfriend and I love her. Hopefully by the time we reach our one year anniversary we will be engaged", I said smiling.

"That's what you said about the last girl. You remember her, before you killed her", she said.

"She tried to leave me", I growled, tightening my grip on the steering wheel.

"Because you beat her", Summer said.

"I don't pay you to give me advice, now do as I say", I said.

"Whatever", she said.

She hung up on me.

* * *

 ** _Brie_** -

Getting back home, Alyssa said she had something to tell us. We went over, walking right in.

"So what did you want to tell us?", I asked, falling on her couch.

"I'm moving in with Dolph", she said.

Nikki and I looked at each other and then back at her.

"Do you really think that's a good idea? I mean, you've only been together five months", Nikki said.

Alyssa nodded.

"This way I'll get to know him better", she said.

"Aly, we just don't want you to end up regretting this", I said.

"Besides, none of us like him. Well except for your mom", Nikki said.

She nodded.

"But, if you really want to do this, we support you and help you pack", I said.

She smiled.

* * *

 ** _Alyssa_** -

Dolph didn't want to go over to Dwayne's for dinner.

"He's my partner, do this for me", I said.

He nodded. I knocked on the door and Lillian answered with a smile.

"You both made it", she said.

She hugged us and we walked in. Dwayne was setting up the table. Their daughter ran past us.

"Hi Aly", she said, hugging me.

"Hi princess, are you joining us for dinner?", I asked.

"No, I have a sleepover at my friends house", she said.

I nodded. I walked over to Dwayne and hugged him, he shook Dolph's hand. I noticed Dwayne look down at their hands and he pulled his away. I went over to Dolph and put my arms around him. He relaxed.

"I'm glad you guys could join us", Dwayne said.

"Yeah, me too", Dolph said.

Lillian came back in and smiled.

"Should we sit?", Lillian asked.

We all nodded and sat down.

"This is really good Lillian", I said after tasting it.

"Thank you", she smiled.

"So how are things between you two?", Dwayne asked.

"Good, we are moving in together. Well she's moving into my apartment", Dolph said.

Lillian glanced at Dwayne before looking back at us.

"How long have you two been together?", Lillian asked.

"Almost six months", I said.

"Have you two discussed marriage or kids?", Dwayne asked.

"Not really, but I mean as soon as she's moved in I'm sure it's gonna come up", Dolph said.

"Yeah", I said.

"Yes", Doph corrected.

After we talked a little more and finished eating, I helped Lillian wash the dishes.

* * *

 ** _Dwayne_** -

I took a drink of my soda and watched the women walk into the kitchen. I looked at Dolph and leaned forward.

"That was a pretty mean grip you had earlier", I said.

He raised a brow. I smiled at him.

"I know your type, possessive and abusive", I said.

"Careful, I could sue you for defamation", he said.

"If one hair is harmed on her head, I will see to it that I am the one who arrests you and puts you behind bars", I said.

"You're a married man, watch yourself", he said.

"My wife is concerned as well", I said.

He sat back and smiled.

"I love her, I would never do anything to hurt her", he said.

"Keep it that way", I said.


	6. Chapter 6-Better Off

**Dolph** -

Summer had someone come in and fix my apartment, making room for Alyssa's things. I looked around my walk in closet, half empty.

"If only she knew about you", Summer said, coming into my room.

I turned and glared at her, warning her not to continue.

"I was just saying", she mumbled.

"If you open your mouth to her, I will kill you", I said.

She knew that when I said that, I meant it. It wouldn't have been my first time.

"Don't threaten me Dolph. I know what you did to Kelly and I'm the one who covers all that up for you. If it wasn't for me, you would be in jail right now and for the rest of your life", she said.

I rolled my eyes and went over to her, wrapping my hand around her throat.

"I don't need you anymore Summer. You remember that", I growled.

I let go and she gasped for air.

"Alyssa isn't like Kelly, Aly listens and obeys. She's faithful and I trust her", I said.

"She shouldn't trust you", I heard her mumble.

"But you won't say a word, will you?", I asked.

She sighed and rubbed her throat.

"Of course not", she said.

"Good girl, she'll be moving in soon and I hope that when you meet her, you'll be nice", I said.

She nodded.

* * *

 **Alyssa** -

I was helping Brie and Nikki pack. They had come back from San Diego telling me they found an apartment.

"Don't pout Lys, it's not cute", Nikki said.

"You'll call right?", I asked.

"Of course, you're our sister. We can't forget you Lyssa", Brie said.

I nodded.

"So when do you move in with Dolph?", Nikki asked, changing the subject.

"Tomorrow I have a day off. My things are packed, finally, I just need to move them there", I said, folding one of Nikki's shirts.

"What took you so long to pack?", Brie asked, taping one box.

"Work. I'm not moving everything, just my clothes and shoes, some pictures", I said.

"Why not everything?", Brie asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Just in case it doesn't work out. I don't have to pack much if we break up", I said shrugging.

Brie moved the box and sat beside me, she took my hand.

"You don't have to move in with him now. You can wait, don't let him scare you into doing this", Brie said.

"Its not that, it's just, I've never lived with anyone other than my mom and dad. If you two remember correctly, I'm a messy person. Not dirty, just messy, it drove my mom crazy", I said.

They laughed.

"That you did on purpose to piss her off, you're a neat messy person. If that makes sense", Nikki said.

Brie nodded.

"Nikki and I were gonna wait, but I think we need to tell you", Brie said.

Nikki smiled and jumped on the bed, sitting beside me. I looked between them.

"What?", I asked.

"Our apartment has three bedrooms, if and no pressure, but if things", Brie interrupted Nikki.

"When things", Brie corrected.

Nikki rolled her eyes but continued.

"If it doesn't work out with Dolph, you'll always have a place with us. You can ask for a transfer and like I said you wouldn't have to worry about where to live", Nikki said.

I wanted to accept now. I always wanted to live with them but Dolph, I had already said yes. I was torn.

"Its your room no matter what Lys, even if you just go to visit. You'll have a room there", Brie said, squeezing my hand.

I smiled.

"Thank you", I said.

We hugged.

* * *

 **Dolph** -

Alyssa was coming today. I made sure to have my apartment cleaned. The doorbell ringing let me know she was here. I rushed to the door, Summer was at the bar drinking. Opening the door, Alyssa stood there holding a box. Her dad and Dwayne used a dolly to bring up a few more boxes.

"Hey babe, welcome home", I said.

She smiled, kissing my cheek and setting the box down in the hall. It irritated me. I counted to ten in my head and took a deep breath. It didn't go past Dwayne, he knew something or thought he knew something.

"Welcome", I said smiling.

Alyssa already knew my apartment. This was the first time her dad is here, her mom has come several times when Alyssa was over. Aly waved to Summer.

"I'm Summer, Dolph's assistant. We've talked on the phone once", Summer said.

"Right, it's so nice to meet you finally", Alyssa said cheerfully.

"Here, let me show you where to put those boxes", Summer said, gesturing for Dwayne and Alyssa's dad to follow.

She knew Alyssa leaving the box in the hall irritated me. She picked up the box and showed them where to go. I went over to Alyssa and wrapped my arms around her.

"So good to have you here and with me", I said.

She nodded and looked around.

"I cleaned half of my closet for your things. When are you bringing more stuff?", I asked.

She turned to look at me.

"That's it, don't need everything else", she said.

I've seen her room before, it was like she had her own mini apartment. Minus the fridge, microwave, and stove. I squeezed her arm a bit.

"Why?", I asked, trying not to lash out.

She shrugged.

"Just don't need everything else", she said.

"Is it really that or is it the fact that you don't have faith in this working? Why move in with me if you aren't even going to try?", I asked angry.

She bit her bottom lip and took a small step back. She thought I didn't notice but I did, before I could say or do anything else.

"Everything ok?", Dwayne asked.

We turned, his eyes on me.

"Fine, just welcoming Alyssa home", I said.

"Aly?", Dwayne asked.

She sent him a small smile.

"Everything's ok", she said.

Dwayne nodded. Her dad came out next, hands in his pockets and a sad look on his face. Alyssa went over to him and gave him a side hug.

"So, I was thinking we could go out for dinner", I said.

Alyssa looked from me to her dad then back to me.

"Actually Dolph, I wanted to spend time with my dad, alone. This will be my last dinner at home and my last night. I just want to hang with my dad, I hope that's ok?", she said.

No it wasn't. She did this a lot, last notice. I would have to change that. I saw Summer behind them and she gestured for me to calm down.

"Sure, I understand completely, have fun", I said.

She smiled and came over to me, hugging me. She kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, you're the best", she said.

"Would you like me to unpack for you Alyssa?", Summer asked.

"Oh no, I can do that when I get back", she said.

Summer nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow after work. I'm coming straight home", she said.

I smiled when she said that.

"I'll be waiting for you to come home", I said.

She kissed me quick. She didn't like showing PDA in front of anyone. She walked over to her dad and took his arm. She sent me a small wave and left with them. Hearing the door close, Summer crossed her arms over her chest and looked at me.

"You can explode now", she said.

I picked up the glass vase on the table beside me and threw it at the wall, I yelled.

"Stupid bitch, she wasn't suppose to leave. This is where she lives now, not with him. Here", I yelled.

I paced. Summer sighed.

"I was actually surprised you showed so much restraint and didn't punch her when she set the box down in the hall", she said.

"Dwayne guys a cop and her dad a judge. I wasn't about to punch her in front of them", I said.

"She's a cop too", she said.

"But her mother has her brainwashed to act a certain way. If I can worm my way into those thoughts, I'll have her. She won't say a thing once I have my way", I said smiling.

"You're so sick", she said.

I chuckled.

"You just noticed", I said.

I grabbed my keys.

"Where are you going?", she asked.

"Out, I need to let off some steam", I said.

I stopped at the door and turned to look at her.

"Have The Ascension ready for when I call. They'll need to clean up my mess", I said.

She sighed and nodded.

"Just text me when and where", she said.

I walked out and made my way to the black Cadillac. No plates and blacked out windows. Driving out of town and finding the small strip club in the middle of nowhere. I grabbed my hat and tucked my hair under it. Grabbing a fake ID and walking into the club. I sat at the far back and ordered a drink. Picking out who I wanted for tonight. Seeing a girl with dark brown hair, it stopped at her shoulders. She looked over at me and smiled, I smiled back. She excused herself from whoever she was talking too and walked over.

"Hi", she said, sitting in front of me.

I smiled and took a sip of my drink.

"I couldn't help but notice you watching me", she said.

"True, I just couldn't help how gorgeous you looked, sorry", I said.

"Don't be, but I don't work here", she said.

"Oh, then what are you doing here?", I asked.

"My boyfriend brought me, said we would enjoy this, help us in the bedroom. Yeah not so much, he's back there fucking some stripper", she said, rolling her eyes.

"Shame, if I were him I'd be fucking you. You are too beautiful not to", I said.

I finished my beer. She blushed.

"What do you say we get out of here? I can do what your boyfriend can't", I said.

She licked her lips and stood. I left some money for my beer and she and I walked out. Getting to my car, I drove us out and behind an abandoned building. I texted Summer the address from a burner phone. The girl leaned over and kissed my neck, her hand finding my hard member. I grabbed her throat and shoved her back, her head hitting the window hard. She cried out and a look of fear took over, I smiled.

"That's what I wanted", I said.

She tried to push me off, but I didn't allow it. I squeezed her throat harder, she was gasping for air but I didn't allow her any.

"This is what you wanted. You would have been better off with your cheating boyfriend", I growled.


	7. Chapter 7-A Mess

_**Alyssa** -_

Getting to work, Dwayne walked out.

"We got a call, let's go", he said.

I followed him to our patrol car. Getting in, I took a drink of my coffee.

"What kind of call?", I asked.

"Rape, murder", he said.

I hated those calls. The first time I got that call and saw the poor girl, I couldn't sleep. I just kept seeing her face and imagining what she went through.

"I hate these calls", I mumbled.

"I do too Lys", he said.

Getting to the abandoned building, he drove around back. A security guard saw us and waved. Dwayne parked the car and we got off.

"I covered her, didn't want anyone to see the poor girl", he said.

Dwayne nodded and we walked over. He bent down and lifted the sheet, he sighed and stood.

"Doesn't look older than twenty eight", he said.

"We need to get forensics out here and this body out of here before this gets out", I said.

He nodded and made the call. I grabbed the yellow tape and taped around the scene. After, I looked around for any evidence. Nothing, looking around again and then outside of the crime scene. Something was off.

"Dwayne", I said.

He came over to me.

"Yeah?", he asked.

"What do you see here? Inside the taped area", I asked.

He looked around and shook his head before looking at me.

"Nothing, it's clean", he said, hands on his hips.

"Exactly. Now look outside the taped area and tell me what you see", I said.

He did just that and it was like it clicked. The street inside the scene was washed and dirt free. Outside of it, there was trash and dirt on the road.

"Whoever did this knew what they were doing. We aren't going to find anything, maybe on the body but if they cleaned around the scene", he nodded catching on.

"They cleaned the body", he finished.

I nodded and he went over to the body, he lifted the sheet and looked over the girl. He growled.

"Damn it, you're right. She's been cleaned, look", he said.

He pointed to her face. She had been beaten beyond recognition, but the cuts on her face were cleaned and the blood that was suppose to be smeared all over her wasn't there. He lifted her finger nails, clean.

"So if she scratched him", I stopped.

"Whatever her nails collected from when she scratched him, is gone", he finished.

"Damn it", I said loud.

He sighed and covered the poor girl again and stood.

"Something feels so familiar about this", he mumbled.

"What do you mean?", I asked.

He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"This, I remember something similar, about a year or two ago. The girl was found in a trash can in the junk yard, cameras were cut off and no one saw anything. She was there for about a month before the owner came back to town and wanted to check up. He noticed a smell and his dogs were eating something", he said.

I covered my mouth.

"They were eating her?", I asked.

He nodded.

"But what they didn't get to, we did. She was cleaned, we don't know exactly where she died but she was beaten, raped, and dumped", he said.

"You didn't get any DNA?", I asked.

"Whoever did this cleaned there too. I don't think I need to let you know how", he said.

"Disgusting", I said.

Dwayne nodded. Then it was like something clicked, he looked at me.

"What?", I asked.

"Nothing", he said.

He walked away.

* * *

 _ **Dolph** -_

I was in my office when Summer walked in. She turned on my tv and flipped it to the news. They were covering a murder out of town.

"Alyssa", I said standing.

"You better hope she doesn't find out its you", Summer said.

That night, I got home. Aly was making dinner, a mess on the counters. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Surprise, I wanted to make dinner for our first night in together", she said.

The mess was getting to me.

"You do plan on cleaning this up? Yes?", I asked.

Her smile fell and she looked at the counter.

"Of course", she said softly.

"Good", I said.

I walked into my bedroom and stopped. I heard Alyssa come over and stop.

"I was just unpacking, but I wanted to get dinner done first", she said from behind me.

Her clothes was tossed on my bed. She had piles of dresses and shirts, her uniforms and socks. I clenched my fists.

"It's fine", I said, unclenching my fists.

"Are you sure?", she asked.

"I said it was fine", I said frustrated.

I rubbed my eyes and looked at her.

"I'll be in my office, I need to finish this for tomorrow", I said.

She nodded and I walked into my office, slamming the door.

* * *

 ** _Alyssa_** -

I sighed. It was not even our first night together, not even an hour and I already messed up. I had to make a mental note not to make a mess.

"Clean up after yourself Aly", I mumbled to myself.

My dad tolerated it but not Dolph, in a way he was like my mom. No mess allowed around them. I did plan on cleaning up the counters after I was done and I did plan on hanging my clothes. I finished dinner and was serving, I set the plates of food out. I stood in front of his office door, hesitant to knock. Finally I did.

"Come in baby", he said.

I did, walking in he was on his computer.

"Dinner's ready", I said.

He looked over at me and smiled.

"Give me five more minutes", he said.

I nodded and walked back out, realizing I didn't set out something to drink.

"Dolph, what would you like to drink?", I asked.

"Wine is fine. Top self love", he said from his office.

I grabbed the wine and set it on the counter. I open the cabinet that held the wine glasses and pulled them down, one slipped and hit the floor, breaking. Dolph came running in and stopped.

"I'm so sorry Dolph, it slipped", I said.

"You're so fucking stupid sometimes Aly. You need to grow up", he said angry.

"I'm sorry", I said.

I was about to pick it up, but he grabbed my arm tight and yanked me up.

"You better fucking clean this shit up before I get back", he said shoving me.

My back hit the counter. He grabbed his keys and walked out, slamming the door. I jumped. I rubbed my arm and took a deep breath.

* * *

 _ **Dolph** -_

Picking up my black Cadillac, I called Summer from the burner phone.

"Do you know what time it is?", she asked.

"I need you to call the Ascension", I said.

"What did she do now?", Summer asked.

"None of your business. Just get them ready for when I text you", I said, before hanging up on her.

I drove to a bar this time, finding a blonde woman who was crying her eyes out.

"Can I sit?", I asked.

She sniffled and wiped her cheeks, but her make up smudged on her face.

"Sure", she said.

I sat.

"I couldn't help but notice you're crying. Why? If you don't mind me asking?", I asked.

"My boyfriend cheated on me with his ex, said she was prettier and skinnier than me", she said, drinking her shot.

I gestured for the waitress to bring more.

"My name's Nick", I said.

"Charlotte", she said.

"Well Charlotte, your ex is an idiot for letting you get away. You're beautiful and I would have never cheated on you", I said smiling.

She blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I can help you forget him", I said.

Her eyes sparkled, I held my hand out to her.

"Lets get out of here beautiful", I said.

* * *

 _ **Alyssa** -_

I was in Dolph's closet hanging my clothes when I heard the front door open and then close. I set down the dress I was hanging and walked out of the room. Dolph grabbed the wine and poured a cup.

"Hi sweetheart", he said.

He was acting like nothing happened.

"Hi, your dinner is in the microwave", I said.

"Thanks", he said, heating it up.

I nodded.

"I'm cleaning up my mess, but it's late, I'll finish tomorrow", I said.

"Good", he said.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry, I'll replace the wine glass", I said.

"That's a good idea. That empty spot is bugging me and you missed a spot on the stove", he said, chugging his wine and pouring himself more.

"Goodnight", I said softly.

"Yeah", he said.

I walked into the bedroom and laid down. I had to talk to someone about this, remembering my mom was coming to town. Dolph gave the ok for her to stay with us here in the extra bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8-Pain

**Alyssa** -

After explaining everything to my mom, she sighed and then smiled.

"I've told you many times Alyssa, clean up after yourself and dropping his wine glass, very clumsy of you. I've told you to be careful many times", she said.

"But I didn't do it on purpose", I said.

"It doesn't matter Alyssa. You listen to him, that's what a good woman does. What he says goes", she said.

It didn't sound right to me.

"But", she stopped me.

"No buts Aly, you made him angry and if he decides to punish you that's on him and you'll take it", she said.

"Punish me?", I asked.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, that's just how it is", she said.

I was going to say something, but she stopped me. She took my hand.

"Don't ruin this Aly, you won't find better. Dolph can put up with you", she said.

"I won't", I said.

"Good, what he says goes. It's how my mother taught me and how my father taught my mother. Be a good partner and listen", she said.

I nodded.

* * *

 **Dolph** -

Getting home from work, Aly's mom stood and hugged me.

"Mrs. Martinez, it's so good to have you here", I said.

"Thank you for having me Dolph", she said.

"Where's Alyssa?", I asked.

"In your closet, she's finishing up", she said.

I nodded and set my things down in my office, before walking into my room. I found Alyssa in our closet.

"I'm home", I said.

She looked over her shoulder and sent me a small smile before going back to her clothes. I loosened my tie and walked over to her, grabbing her shoulder. My fingers digging into her skin. She winced.

"Why are you mad?", I asked.

"I'm not, I just want to finish this like you asked", she said softly.

"Your mom's here. Why aren't you keeping her company?", I asked.

"She was helping me, but she heard you come in and went to greet you", she said, she was trying to pull my hand and fingers out of her shoulder.

"I expected you to do that. Next time it better be you", I growled and released her shoulder.

She rubbed it and sighed.

"I'm hungry", I said.

"What would you like?", she asked, not looking at me.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her chin roughly, making her look at me.

"You look at me when you speak to me, unless I say otherwise", I said.

She pulled away and past me. I followed, her mom stood and Alyssa grabbed her purse.

"I'm not doing this anymore Dolph. I can't act like it's ok. You can't put your hands on someone like that, this, us it's over", she said.

"You think you can leave me", I said.

"What's going on?", her mom asked, looking between us.

"It doesn't matter, let's go mom, please", Aly said.

Her mom grabbed her purse. I walked over to Aly and grabbed her from behind her neck and threw her on the floor.

"You think you can leave me like that, huh? I don't think so", I said.

I kicked her, her mom stood there and watched. Alyssa was on the floor gasping for air. I grabbed her by her hair and lifted her head up.

"Mrs. Martinez, I'm sorry but your daughter needs to be taught a lesson", I said.

"Mom", Alyssa said, her voice low.

Making Alyssa stand. I dragged her to my room and slammed the door behind me. Throwing her on the floor. I took off my belt and I hit her with it, buckle smacking her in the back.

"Next time you try to leave me, this will happen to your mom and then your dad. You catch on, don't you baby", I said while continuing to hit her.

After I took a deep breath and looked down at her. Blood covered her back and she cried on the floor. I unbuttoned my pants and let them fall. I turned her over and undressed her.

"Please stop, don't Dolph", she begged, while trying to stop me from removing her clothes.

I wrapped my hand around her throat.

"Be a good girl Aly", I said.

I released her throat and she coughed, gasping for air.

* * *

 **Brie** -

We had finally finished unpacking. The offices were officially done. All we needed to do was fix up the displays and wait for our first client. Brie and I had some already signed up.

"We need to get Aly out here", I said.

"I know, I miss her. It's almost been a month since we last saw her", Nikki said.

"I tried calling her but no answer. She must be busy with work", I said.

Nikki nodded.

"Should we come up with design ideas for the store?", Nikki asked.

I nodded. We talked about each display and which one we were going to put in the window. My phone started ringing.

"Its Aly", I said excited.

I hit the green button.

"Hey", Nikki and I said.

She giggled.

"Hi, sorry if I'm interrupting", she said.

"Not at all. How are you? How's living with Dolph? Almost three weeks", Nikki said.

She went quiet.

"Alyssa, you ok?", I asked worried.

"Fine, I just miss you both", she said.

It sounded like she was crying, it worried Nikki and I.

"Lys, what's the matter? The truth", Nikki said.

"Its nothing, I have to go, Dolph's home", she said, before quickly ending the call.

Nikki stood and paced the room.

"Something's not right Brie", she said.

"I know, let me call her dad", I said.

Nikki nodded and was chewing on her bottom lip. I put the call on speaker.

"Hello", he answered.

"Hi Mr. Martinez, it's Brie", I said.

"Oh, hey Brie. How's San Diego? Beautiful I bet", he said.

"Yeah it is. Listen, I'm calling about Aly. She just called Nikki and I and she sounded weird. What's going on?", I asked.

I heard him sigh.

"I honestly don't know Brie. She's been distant ever since she moved in with him. They came to visit once and I don't know, it just didn't seem like Aly anymore", he said, his voice sounded sad.

"Have you spoken to Dwayne? Has he said anything?", Nikki asked.

"We did sit and talk when he came over yesterday. He said she was quieter and he invited her and Dolph over for dinner, but she said Dolph wouldn't like that", he said.

"Something isn't right Mr. Martinez", I said.

"I know girls, but I can't say anything if I don't know what's going on for sure", he said.

"Ok", Nikki said.

This was when we wished we were still in Arizona. We could have driven to her apartment and slapped some sense into her. We said our goodbyes and I called Dwayne.

"Hello", he answered.

"Dwayne, it's Brie and Nikki. Listen and you don't have to do this, but would you mind going to Alyssa's apartment and checking on her?", I asked.

He sighed.

"I would, but I'm working now", he said.

"But isnt Aly your partner?", Nikki asked.

"She is but she asked for some time off. Should be back in two days", he said.

"What do we do now?", Nikki asked me.

"You know, if you called on suspicion of possible domestic violence, I can go to her", he said.

"Dwayne, do you know something?", I asked.

"Not for sure, but she's been taking pain killers and sometimes she's uncomfortable when she sits or walks. I asked her if she was ok and she made some excuse up that she fell", he said.

"You think he's hitting her?", I asked.

"Oh my god", Nikki said softly.

"Yes, she's different. I don't know how to explain it, but she just is. Listen call in to the station, ask for Lita, she'll put a call out that I'll answer and go to", he said.

"Ok, keep us updated", Nikki said.

* * *

 **Dwayne** -

Once I heard Lita's call, I flashed my lights and sped off towards her apartment. Luke Harper and Eric Rowen joined me. Getting to her door, I pounded on it. The blonde who was here when we dropped off Alyssa's stuff opened the door.

"Can I help you?", she asked.

"We got an anonymous call from someone saying they heard a woman screaming from this apartment", I said.

Summer shook her head.

"I'm the only woman here and as you can see I'm fine", she said smiling.

I chuckled.

"So then, you're saying no other woman lives here but you?", I asked.

She nodded, she didn't recognize me.

"I happen to know Alyssa lives here too. So unless Dolph did something to her", she opened the door wider and let us in.

"Aly", I called out.

"Like I said, no one is here", Summer said.

"Where's Aly?", I asked.

"She went on vacation with Dolph, relax", she said.

I went over to her.

"You know something don't you? He's hurting her isn't he?", I asked.

"You should expect a call from his lawyers. You are accusing him of something he hasn't done. He would never hurt Aly, he loves her. Please leave", Summer said.

She wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Have Alyssa call me, tonight. If she doesn't call I'll find him where ever he is and have him arrested", I said.

"Fine, now go", Summer said, opening the front door.

We walked out and she slammed it. Rowen and Harper looked at me.

"You think he did something to Aly?", Eric asked.

"I think he's hitting her. She's been acting different ever since she moved in with him and she was always complaining about back pain and taking pills. Something is off", I said.

"You know, you have a point. We ran into her and her boyfriend at the movies last week and we invited her and him over for dinner. Aly was about to accept, but then I don't know, her expression just changed and she declined. Her boyfriend smiled and excused the both of them", Luke said.

"Alyssa wouldn't just decline", I said.

"I know that's why I thought it was so weird and she avoids me whenever I come around, even Eric", Luke said.

Eric nodded.

"That's true. I tried talking to her and she said she had to go. Her head was down but you could tell she was looking around for someone", Eric said.

"That Summer chick lied. If Aly doesn't call by tonight, we come back with a warrant tomorrow", I said.

They nodded.


	9. Chapter 9-Different

**Alyssa** -

I heard when Dwayne came in and shouted my name. I couldn't respond. Dolph had me tied to the bed, my wrist raw and bleeding from how tight they were handcuffed to the bed. Summer had covered my mouth to stop me from screaming. She came back in and sighed.

"Its like you like when he hurts you. If you would just listen to him and be good. Aly he could make you the happiest and richest woman in the world", Summer said.

She removed the cover from my mouth.

"Then you can have him, I don't want him", I cried.

He had raped me two days in a row. I still had two days off. I came home from work and tired, I just wasn't feeling up to it but he didn't care. He took what he wanted, he tied me to keep from fighting him. He didn't plan to untie me till I had to go back to work. Summer fed me and let me use the bathroom, but with her pointing a gun at my head to keep me from running.

"Let me go Summer, he won't know", I cried.

"But he would and then he would take it out on me", she said.

"Please", I begged.

"He has almost broken you, I can tell, just a little more", I heard her mumble.

We heard the front door slam.

"You called him", I growled.

"I had too", she said moving aside.

Dolph came in and he didn't look happy.

"Why did he come looking for you?", he asked.

"Because no one has heard from me. The twins have been trying to call me, I always answer. I haven't spoken to my dad, they are worried", I said.

"He said that if he doesn't hear from her by tonight, they are coming with a warrant tomorrow", Summer said.

"Get out you useless bitch", he yelled.

Summer left quickly. I heard the front door slam. He paced and then started removing his clothes.

"Please no, Dolph please", I cried.

He came over to me and slapped me hard, pulling my hair.

"If I want you I'll have you", he growled.

* * *

 **Dwayne** -

I was pacing my living room, Lillian was worried too. When the phone rang, I quickly picked it up.

"Alyssa?", I asked.

Lillian stood in front of me.

"Yes, it's me", she said.

"Where are you?", I asked.

"On vacation, Dolph surprised me", she said, her voice sounded tired.

"Lys, you can tell me. I have a feeling something's going on, talk to me", I said.

"I'm fine, I'm happy, I love Dolph", she said, sounding like a robot.

"Alyssa", I said.

"I have to go Dwayne, see you in two days", she said, before hanging up.

"So?", Lillian asked.

"She said she's fine, but the sound of her tone says different", I said.

"We will figure something out", she said.

"We have to, before it's too late", I said.

She hugged me.

* * *

 **Alyssa** -

Its been three months. I've learned to numb myself to Dolph, no longer giving him a reaction. Which makes him angrier. He doesn't hit my face because he knows Dwayne is on to him. I've spoken twice with my dad in these three months and once to the twins.

"Lys", my mom said.

I was on the balcony, looking over the city. Today was my day off.

"What?", I asked, exhausted.

"Come inside, it's cold out here", she said.

"It numbs the pain", I said, looking down at everyone below.

"Alyssa, Dolph's coming", Summer said.

I took a few steps back and walked inside. Dolph came in and smiled.

"Don't you look lovely", he said to me.

I rolled my eyes, he grabbed my face and forced me to look at him.

"Don't roll your eyes at me", he said.

"I'm sorry", I said.

He let me go and his smile returned.

"I have a surprise for you", he said.

"I love surprises", I said, knowing that's what he wanted to hear.

"I know, close your eyes Alyssa", he said to me.

I was afraid too, but did it anyway. Keeping him waiting would just make him hit me. I felt a cold object slip on my ring finger.

"Ok, open them", he said.

I did and saw the engagement ring on my finger. I stood and he hugged me.

"I knew you would love it. We get married in five months", he said.

"Yes Dolph", I said, faking a smile.

He kissed me and walked to his office. I looked at my mom and Summer, I was going to ask them for help but they wouldn't. They were just as afraid of him as I was. I walked to Dolph's office and knocked.

"Come in", he said.

I walked in and smiled, closing the door behind me.

"I would like to call Brie and Nikki. Give them the news, maybe they can help. We've dreamt about this ever since we were kids", I said.

"Of course", he said.

"Really?", I asked shocked.

He nodded and came over to me, pecking my lips.

"You asked for permission", he said.

I smiled.

"Thank you Dolph", I said.

* * *

 **Brie** -

Getting the call from Alyssa and hearing she was engaged to Dolph was shocking. She sounded completely different and if we asked her anything, she gave us one worded answers. We flew to Arizona to meet with her, after Dolph gave the ok.

"Remember we are doing this for Aly", Nikki said.

I knocked on the door and Dolph answered. Fake smile plastered on his face. He gestured for us to come in.

"Where's Lys?", I asked.

"She's changing", he said.

We sat down and Aly appeared. She smiled and came over to us, she looked thinner and was wearing a long sleeved t-shirt that was too big on her. She looked exhausted and worn out. I was afraid to hug her because I was afraid I'd break her. I could tell Nikki wanted to cry.

"I've missed you both", she said.

She glanced at Dolph, before looking back at us.

"But Dolph is good company and I love him. He's amazing", she said.

It sounded rehearsed.

"We've missed you Aly", Nikki said.

"If you need me ladies, I'll be in my office", Dolph said.

"We won't need you", I snapped.

He stopped and looked at us. Aly stood and went over to him.

"She meant because this is a girl thing", Aly said.

Dolph kissed her cheek and left, but not before sending me a death glare. Aly came back over to us.

"Lyssa, what's going on? Why do you look so different?", Nikki asked.

She looked at the office door and shook her head.

"I'm fine", she said.

"Bullshit, if he's hurting you, you need to tell us", I said.

"Brie, drop it", she said.

Nikki went over to Alyssa and took her hands in hers.

"Hey listen, we got tickets to comic con, ask Dolph if you can come. It can be for your bachlorette party", Nikki said.

I was confused, she and I never discussed Comic Con. I waited to see where this was going.

"Go on ask", Nikki said.

Alyssa stood and went over to Dolph's door. Knocking, we heard him say come in and she did, closing the door behind her. I looked at Nikki.

"Where are you going with this?", I asked.

"He doesn't know where we live. Our apartment is under Bayley's name. If we can get her away from him, find out what's going on. Play along with it", Nikki said.

I nodded. Alyssa came back out with a smile, Dolph behind her.

"She can go. When will this be?", he asked.

"Next month, I know Alyssa has always wanted to go to one and I figured you wouldn't want her around guys, so why not take her to comic con", Nikki said.

Dolph nodded and then looked at Alyssa.

"You can go", Dolph said.

Alyssa smiled and hugged him, he smiled.

"Thank you Dolph", she said.

This wasn't Alyssa.


	10. Chapter 10-Scared

**Alyssa** -

Dolph wouldn't let go and I had to get on my flight. My dad was coming with me, something about Dolph not wanting me to go alone. He was going to make Summer go with me. I mentioned spending time with my dad.

"I love you Lys, see you back here in four days", he said.

I nodded. He leaned in closer to my ear so my dad won't hear. His hands gripped my arms.

"Don't think about leaving me. You've seen what I do when I'm angry Lys, don't piss me off", he whispered.

I nodded.

"Good", he said.

He looked at my dad and smiled.

"Have a good trip sir", Dolph said to my dad.

My dad gestured for me to go to him. Dolph squeezed my hand. I knew I couldn't leave his side unless he said I could. I looked up at him.

"Have fun, I'll call you tonight so answer", he said.

I nodded.

"Go on", he said.

I left his side and went over to my dad, he glared at Dolph.

* * *

 **Brie** -

Alyssa was sending text after text to Dolph. I swear, it was like he knew when she was actually smiling and happy, no longer on her guard, then he would text and her smile would fall. She was back to quiet, scared Aly.

"Ok, so I heard the cast of The Walking Dead was here. I say we see them before the lines get too long", Nikki said.

Aly nodded and we walked through the crowd. I stopped.

"What's wrong with you?", Nikki asked.

She followed my line of sight and smiled. Aly was confused.

"Do you know him?", Aly asked.

"Are you kidding? That's the guy we told you about, Brie's Samoan God", Nikki said.

I slapped her arm. She and Aly laughed.

"Go over there Brie", Aly said.

This was our Aly.

"He probably doesn't even remember me. It was almost a year ago", I said.

"But what if he does?", Aly asked.

Before I could go to him, a guy rushed past me grabbing my purse and running off.

"My purse", I yelled.

The guy looked over and took off after the guy who took my purse.

"Roman", a blonde guy called after him.

I watched Roman tackle this guy and lifted him up. He handed him off to his blonde friend once he caught up to him. Alyssa stayed back. Roman looked over at me when I approached. He handed me my bag.

"Thank you", I said.

"Don't worry about it, it's my job", he said, showing me his badge.

He took out his walkie and called it in.

"Yeah Seth, Dean's on his way there", Roman said.

He looked at me.

"I assume you want to press charges", he said in his deep voice.

I nodded and he smiled.

"Yeah Seth, charge him", he said.

He put his walkie away and I told him what happened, giving him my information.

"Thanks. Are you sure nothing is missing?", he asked.

"Everything's here", I said.

He nodded.

"Wait, I know you", he said suddenly.

I tucked my hair behind my ear, he smiled.

"We met at the bar right?", he asked.

I nodded.

"You know, you disappeared on me", he said.

"Early call", I said.

"I realized that when I went over to you and you were gone. I went back to the bar hoping you went there again, but you didn't", he said.

"Yeah we weren't in town for long. Wedding convention", I said.

His smile fell.

"Oh, your married", he said.

"No", I said quickly.

"Boyfriend?", he asked.

I shook my head no.

"Well in that case, I'm Roman Reigns", he said, smiling and reaching his hand out.

I took it and shook it.

"Brie Bella. My twin Nikki and my other sister Alyssa", I said, turning and pointing at the girls.

They both waved and he waved back. He looked back at me.

"So this is really unprofessional of me, but", he was cut off.

"Roman, you're needed in here", someone called over the walkie.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. He mouthed sorry.

"Give me a minute", he called back.

"Can't man, Hunter wants you now", the guy said.

"It's ok, go", I said.

"I'm sorry", he said, before leaving.

I sent him a wave.

* * *

 **Alyssa** -

I stayed back and away from those guys. If Dolph found out, it wouldn't be pretty.

"You think she got his number?", Nikki asked.

"Oh I hope so", I said.

My phone vibrated, but before I could open it Nikki snatched my phone and put it inside her pants.

"Nikki, please. I need to text him back", I said panicking.

"Why Aly?", she asked.

Brie looked between us.

"Nikki give it back, please. He gets really angry if I don't answer him", I said, tears falling.

"Lys, does he hit you?", Brie asked.

"Mind your own business, Dolph loves me", I yelled.

A few people stopped and glanced at us.

"Do you love him?", Nikki asked.

"Of course I do", I said.

"Say it then, say you love him", Nikki said.

"What does it matter to you? Give me my phone", I said angry.

"Ok, let's stop. Come on, we should go home", Brie said, taking my arm.

"Not until she gives me my phone", I said.

Brie gestured for Nikki to give me my phone. Once in my hand, Dolph called.

"Hey babe", I answered.

"Why didn't you answer? Who are you with?", he asked angry.

"I'm sorry, it's loud in here but I was just about to text you back I swear", I said.

I started for the front door.

"Do you miss me?", he asked.

"Of course I do Dolph. I can't wait to get home to you", I said.

"I miss you too, but we'll be together forever soon", he said.

"I can't wait", I said.

"Ok, well I'll let you get back to your comic con thing, put your phone on vibrate and answer when I text", he said.

"Yes Dolph", I said.

"I love you", he said.

"Love you too", I said.

Hanging up with him, the twins were looking at me.

"We need to talk", Brie said serious.

I sighed and nodded.

* * *

 **Dolph** -

I grabbed my hat and Cadillac keys.

"Have The Ascension ready", I said to Summer.

"You are worried she's not going to come back", Summer said.

"She will. If she didn't plan to, she wouldn't answer her texts", I said.

"Watch yourself, I'm sure that Dwayne guy will be tailing you. If he finds out you drive that mysterious Cadillac no one can seem to find, then that's it", Summer said.

I growled.

"Then find someone for me. Bring her here and I'll deal with Dwayne. I need release and unless you want me to beat the shit out of you, go now", I said.

Summer nodded and left. I called the police department.


	11. Chapter 11-Brainwashed

**Dolph** -

I called to complain about Dwayne. The truck parked down the street was his and even though I couldn't see inside. I knew he was in there. My phone dinged with a message from Summer.

 _"Have a gift for you"_ -Summer

I watched her car pull in. The Ascension right behind her. They took out bags of food and beer. They were making it look like we were going to have a chill day. Summer parked in the garage and brought the girl in through there.

"She looks just like Alyssa", I said smiling.

Summer nodded and threw the girl on the floor.

"I'm glad you're pleased, but I see Dwayne is still out there", she said.

"I took care of it, he should be gone in a few minutes", I said.

I walked out front to say hello to Konnor and Viktor, they sent me nods.

"Set up in the basement", I said.

They nodded and I glanced towards Dwayne's truck. A cop car pulled in behind him and I saw him roll down his window to speak to the officer. I smirked and made my way inside.

* * *

 **Dwayne** -

I noticed the patrol car pull in behind me, I sighed before rolling down my window. Dolph had a pleased look on his face. Bret Hart leaned against my window.

"What are you doing out here Dwayne?", he asked.

"I don't trust that guy. I know he's up to something, I can feel it", I said, not taking my eyes off of Dolph's house.

"Isn't he dating Alyssa?", he asked confused.

I nodded.

"He's hurting her", I said.

"What makes you think that?", he asked, interested now.

I looked at him.

"I don't think, I know. Alyssa is more jumpy than usual. She's quiet and you know Aly, when has she ever been like that", I said.

Bret sighed.

"You have a point", he said.

I knew a lot of the men and women down at the station noticed how different Aly was acting. If any man got close to her, she made sure to have a good enough distance between her and him. If someone slammed a file cabinet or their chair into their desk she would jump.

"Do you have any proof?", he asked.

I shook my head no.

"Alyssa won't just come out and say it, you know how domestic violence victims are. By now he's brainwashed her into doing what he wants. She'll be too afraid to say anything", Bret said.

I nodded.

"You have to come down to the station with me, Shawn wants to speak to you", he said.

I looked at him. He tilted his head in the direction of Dolph's house.

"He's filed a complaint about you and Shawn wants to see you", he said.

I nodded.

"If he is hurting Aly, we will get this guy", he said, before walking back to his car.

"You bet your ass we are", I said, turning on my truck.

* * *

 **Alyssa** -

After I told Nikki, Brie, and my dad what happened and what's been happening between Dolph and I, they sat there silent.

"You can say it, I'm stupid", I said.

My dad stood and I jumped, shutting my eyes before opening them to look at him. He had a look of hurt. I knew my father would never hurt me, but I couldn't help it. My first reaction was to close my eyes.

"I'm sorry", I whispered to him.

He slowly came over to me and held me.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't notice, I should have. Damn it I'm your dad and I should have noticed", he cried.

"You aren't going back to him Aly", Brie said, setting her foot down.

"I have to", I said.

"No you don't", Nikki said, taking my hands.

"But I do, he'll hurt you guys and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he did", I cried.

"You listen to me, he can't hurt us. I can put a restraining order out against him and he won't be able to come near you", my dad said.

"You're just going to make him angrier", I said, standing and moving away from them.

They all looked at me like I was some stranger. I sighed.

"I'm tired, can I go take a nap?", I asked.

My dad nodded.

"I think that would help, you go on", he said.

I nodded and hugged him before leaving to my room.

* * *

 **Brie** -

I wiped the tears that had fallen from my eyes.

"What are we going to do? If she doesn't admit it to herself that Dolph is dangerous, then I'm afraid to even think what he would do to her", I said.

Nikki squeezed my hand. Her dad nodded.

"This is normal for a domestic violence victim. We have to convince her that Dolph is a bad guy, that this isn't how a relationship works", he said.

Nikki and I watched him pace as he thought of something.

"He's got his claws sunk into her and we need to pull them out. We need to remind her of who she is. The Aly we love is still there", he said.

Nikki nodded.

"How are we going to do that? We go home the day after tomorrow, then she's back with him and still being brainwashed", Nikki said.

He sat, looking defeated. Nikki was right, he hardly let us near her as it was.

"What are we going to do?", I asked.

* * *

 **Alyssa** -

I left a note for the girls and my dad, saying sorry for leaving. I had called Dolph and told him I wanted to come home. He set up a jet to take me back. Once landing, he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so glad you came home. I've missed you so much Aly", he said.

I could feel myself shaking in his arms. This was the only way to keep my family safe from him.

"Did you miss me?", he asked.

I nodded. He smiled.

"Good, come on let's get you home", he said, dragging me to his waiting car.

The drive home was quiet. If he didn't ask me to speak, I didn't.

* * *

 **Dwayne** -

I sat in Shawn's office, getting a phone call from David, Alyssa's dad.

"Hello", I answered.

"Hey Dwayne, I was wondering if Aly has reached out to you?", he asked.

He sounded like he was panicked.

"No, why? What's up?", I asked, sitting up more.

I heard him sigh.

"She took off on us, leaving a note behind. I thought maybe she would have called you or something", he said.

"No but I'll give her a ring for you, maybe she'll answer my calls", I said.

"Thanks", he said, before hanging up.

Shawn walked into his office and sat behind his desk. His hands folded on top of what I assumed was my file.

"I'm only going to warn you once Dwayne, stay away from Dolph Ziggler. He's complained twice about you stalking him and staking out his house", he said calmly.

I moved forward in my seat.

"He's hurting Alyssa", I said.

Shawn's eyes widened.

"How do you know this?", he asked.

I sighed.

"Dwayne, if he's hurting her", I cut him off.

"I don't have any proof, but I know he is", I said.

Shawn rubbed his eyes before looking at me.

"You can't accuse people of doing something if you have no proof to back it up. He could sue you for defamation", Shawn said.

"You told me a long time ago to trust my gut. Well my gut is telling me he's hurting Aly and I'm sure that's not the only thing. Let me arrest him, at least for hurting Aly", I said.

Shawn sat back in his chair.

"I can't, not without proof", he said.

"Then talk to Aly", I said.

"If she is being physically abused, do you really think she's going to turn him in. Men like him know how to work women into thinking that what he's doing is right", he said.

I nodded knowing he was right.

"Till we see something or she decides she's had enough, we can't do anything. Stay away from his house and him, do you hear me", Shawn said.

I nodded.

* * *

 **Dolph** -

Leaving Aly asleep in our room, I made my way down to the basement. The girl I was working on was still strapped to the chair, her face swollen and her body was bloodied. I smiled.

"I bet you're in a lot of pain, yes", I said.

The girl cried.

"Please let me go", she tried to say.

I raised a brow.

"Here's the problem with that sweetheart, I can't. You know what I look like and where I live. You could point your finger right at me and I won't let you destroy everything I've built. I won't lose my girlfriend over you", I said.

"Please, my parents are probably worried about me", she cried.

I laughed.

"They have a right to be, I'll make sure to send them some flowers", I said.

I grabbed the knife and sliced open her throat. Once she was dead, I called Summer from the burner phone.

"Tell Konnor and Viktor it's time", I said.

"Yes sir", she said, before hanging up.

I washed my hands in the kitchen. Taking my shirt off and throwing it in the washer with the rest of my clothes. Making my way upstairs, I laid beside Alyssa.

"You have no idea how much I love you Lys", I whispered.

I kissed her cheek.

"The things I do for you baby, I wish you knew", I whispered.

Her body was tense while I held her.

"I'll let you sleep tonight. You were such a good girl coming home to me. I'll let your family live for now", I whispered.


	12. Chapter 12-Moved Up

**Alyssa** -

Dolph and I were sitting at the kitchen table. My family and Dwayne trying to get a hold of me. I had my phone set on vibrate. Dolph lowered his newspaper and glanced at it.

"Who keeps calling you?", he asked.

I swallowed.

"Nikki and Brie, my dad, and Dwayne", I said softly.

He rolled his eyes and went back to his paper.

"Turn it off or put it on silent, it's giving me a fucking headache", he said.

I did as he said.

"Neither of us works today. What do you want to do? We can spend all day out and about or inside in bed", he said smiling.

I knew he wasn't asking because he wanted me to choose. He has already made up his mind.

"Bed it is than", he said.

I rubbed my wrists, feelings the bump of the scars there.

"I have a surprise for you tonight, so you'll need to dress up", he said.

"I thought you said we were spending all day in bed", I said softly.

He met my eyes and slapped me.

"Did I let you speak?", he asked harshly.

I could taste blood in my mouth. I knew by now not to cry, it would only make him angrier. He stood and came over to me, cradling my head in his arms.

"You make me do this Alyssa. You know the rules and yet you don't follow them. Don't speak unless I let you", he said softly, while brushing his hand down my hair.

I nodded against him. He let go and told me to stand.

"I want you waiting for me on our bed, go on", he said.

I made my way to our room. I gently touched my cheek and winced.

* * *

 **Brie** -

I couldn't stop thinking about Aly. They had sent out the wedding invites. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at it.

"Hello", I heard a deep voice call.

I looked up and my eyes met grey eyes. He smiled.

"I hope this isn't too far, I mean you gave me your information and well, here I am", he said, pushing his hands into his pockets.

He was in his uniform, all I could think was damn.

"Oh you don't remember me? I looked different out of uniform. Um, the bar then comic con, my name's Roman", he said.

He sat in one of the chairs in front of my desk.

"Brie", I said.

He nodded and smiled.

"I know", he said.

"Sorry, I do remember I'm just surprised you're here, in my office", I said.

He smirked.

"I let you get away from me once, I don't plan on doing it again. Besides my partner was bugging me about coming to find you, I was debating", he said.

I smiled.

"So did you just come to see if I work here or is there a reason for your visit?", I asked.

He smiled.

"Would you like to have dinner with me Ms. Bella?", he asked.

I smiled.

"I would love to officer Reigns", I said.

* * *

 **Alyssa** -

Dolph had me get dressed and ready to go. He was waiting in his car when I got down to the parking lot.

"Ready for your surprise?", he asked.

I nodded with a smile. We drove to this wedding dress shop.

"What are we doing here Dolph?", I asked.

He smiled.

"I moved up the wedding. So, this means you have to find a dress", he said, getting out of his car.

I felt my hands started to tremble. I slowly got out of the car and he took my hand. We walked in and the ladies smiled at us.

"I had them stay open late so we can have all the time and their undivided attention", he said.

One of the ladies stepped forward.

"If you would please follow me", she said to me.

Dolph sat and I kept my eyes on him.

"You can go", he said to me.

I followed the woman and she showed me several dresses. I picked five to try on. She helped me into one and she stopped. Looking in the mirror, I noticed her eyes on my back. Her eyes met mine, sadness filled hers.

"Is this the kind of dress you like?", she asked softly.

"I really don't care what kind of dress I wear, just find one that fits", I said.

She nodded.

* * *

 **Dwayne** -

I saw Aly by her desk and went over to her.

"What's this?", I asked, putting the invite in front of her.

"Wedding invitation", she said.

"It says it's in two weeks, Aly you can't marry him. You don't love him, you think you love him", I said.

"You don't know what I'm feeling", she said softly.

"Go to Shawn, tell him what Dolph is doing and we can help you. Trust me, trust your family who loves you. Your dad is worried sick, you haven't called him or seen him, everyone misses you Aly", I said.

I noticed tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Please Alyssa, none of us want to wake up to a phone call that he's killed you", I said, tears wanting to fall from my eyes too.

She stood and walked away. Shawn past her and stood in front of me. He held a paper out.

"Got you a warrant, see if the asshole is hiding anything. This gives you permission to take his computer, his phone, and anything else you feel is important", he said.

I smiled and nodded. I took Luke and Erick with me, they've been itching to get their hands on him too. Getting to the apartment, we knocked and Summer opened the door. She sighed.

"What, more screaming?", she asked.

I held up the warrant and we walked in. She read it while Luke and Erick collected his laptop. We went through every inch of his place, the front door opened and he stormed in.

"I don't appreciate you in my home and going through my things", he said angry.

"And I don't appreciate you putting your hands on Aly", I said back.

Luke came up to him.

"I need your phone", he said.

Summer crossed her arms over her chest.

"Its in the warrant Dolph", she said.

He sighed and handed over his phone. I smiled.

"Our job is done here", I said.

"When it comes back that you have nothing on me, I am going to have you suspended for harassing me", he said.

I chuckled.

"Sure", I said, closing the door behind me.

Getting to the station we took everything to a back room. Alyssa came in and slammed the door behind her.

"What the hell? Dolph just called me and said you went to our home and destroyed it. Why would you do that?", she said angry.

"You really want to act like nothing's going on? Like he's not hitting you?", I asked.

Luke and Erick watched.

"What happens between Dolph and I is our business", she shouted.

"That's him talking, stop letting him control you Alyssa", Luke said.

"You don't even know him, none of you do", she yelled.

"We can help you, all you have to do is let us. Tell us what's going on", Erick said.

"Nothing is going on", she yelled.

Shawn walked in and placed his hands on his hips.

"What's going on in here?", he asked.

He looked between all of us.

"Well, I can hear you all yelling", he said.

Alyssa backed away and walked out. Shawn sighed.

"I'm guessing this has to do with Dolph and the warrant?", he asked.

Luke nodded. Shawn looked at me.

"I found a great women's shelter for her. I called and their security is top notch. Her dad can force her to go and check in if he feels she's in danger. She won't be able to check out and he won't be able to find her", he said.

I nodded.

"Where?", I asked.

"Boston. We can even sign her under someone else's name just in case he tries to find her, but even then they won't allow him in. Not unless he has permission from her father", Shawn said.

"What about her mom?", Luke asked.

"He can sign for legal guardianship, say he feels her mother is a danger to her", Shawn said.

I nodded.

"I'll call her dad now", I said, pulling my phone out.


	13. Chapter 13-Safe

**Alyssa** -

It was the day before the wedding. Everyone who I considered family left. They had told me they weren't coming. Dolph didn't want us to have separate rooms, I couldn't fall asleep. I stood and went to the bathroom, turning on the shower and getting under the hot water. It burned my skin, but I was so use to the pain I didn't even feel it. Getting out, I looked in the mirror. I could see bruises on my back and scars, new and old.

"Who are you?", I asked my reflection.

I took a few deep breaths and sat on the cold floor. Someone knocked.

"Alyssa?", Dolph asked.

"Yeah?", I asked Dolph.

"You ok? Its late", he said.

No, I wasn't ok. I wanted to kill myself, but I wasn't going to admit that to him. He would break down the door and hit me.

"I'm fine, just wanted to get the shower over with", I said.

"Ok, well hurry and come back to bed", he said.

I stood and finished getting ready. Walking out, he was sitting up in bed, he looked me over before patting the side of the empty bed. I joined him.

"Don't worry, they didn't find anything on me so I get to make you my wife tomorrow", he said, pulling me into him.

I nodded.

"Is this about your dad not coming and the twins? Forget them Aly, if they really cared about you then they would have been here", he said.

"Yeah, you're right", I said.

He nodded against my shoulder.

"Now sleep, we have a long day tomorrow", he said.

I still couldn't sleep.

* * *

The next morning he was gone. I woke up to Summer letting in a few people. I sat up and yawned.

"Who are they?", I asked.

Summer helped me up.

"They're your glam squad. I figured you didn't want to do your own makeup or hair, so I got them", she said.

Summer wasn't all bad, she was just as afraid of Dolph as I was. She would help me up when I couldn't stand after Dolph beat me.

"Thank you Summer", I said.

"Maybe they can cover the bruises", she said sadly.

"I hope so", I said.

After they did my make up and hair, they helped me into my dress. Someone knocked and Summer went to go and answer it.

"Alyssa, there is someone here for you. Well more like three someones", Summer said excited.

I turned to see my dad and the twins. They weren't dressed for the wedding though.

"You look amazing Lyssa", my dad said.

"Thank you", I said.

I stepped closer to them.

"Why are you here? I know you aren't here for the wedding", I said.

My dad took my hands.

"My final attempt to get you to realize that this is a mistake. He's hurting you Alyssa and I need you to open your eyes. You aren't the woman I raised", he said.

"Dad", I said.

"No, he's brainwashed you Lys, come with us and we can help you. We can protect you from him. Dwayne has found a way and all you have to do is come with us, come with me", he said.

Tears fell from his eyes. I had never seen my dad so sad except for one other time. When my mom left him, he begged her not to go but she did and he broke down.

"Please, you're my only child. I won't lose you to a man like him.", he said.

"Please Alyssa", Brie said.

Nikki was crying. I looked at Summer and she seemed to be thinking something over before she met my eyes.

"You should go Alyssa. You can get out and away from him. Don't end up like Kelly", she said.

She had told me and my mom about Kelly one day while Dolph was at work.

"But you", she stopped me.

"I can take care of myself, he won't hurt me", she said.

"Thank you Summer. Hopefully we will see each other again", I said, hugging her.

"Good luck Aly", she said.

I took my dad's hand and we all left. Getting into a suv, Dwayne was driving. He looked back and smiled.

"What's up kid", he said.

I smiled.

"I missed that smile", he said, turning back and driving off.

* * *

 **Dolph** -

I was waiting inside the church along with everyone else. I saw Summer and quickly made my way over to her. I grabbed her arm hard and dragged her away.

"Where the fuck is she?", I asked.

"She's gone Dolph. She was getting her hair and makeup done and the next thing I know she's just gone. I looked all over the room and asked at the front desk. They saw her leave with someone", she said.

"Her dad and the twins are the only ones not here and that Dwayne guy", I said.

"What do we do?", Summer asked.

"I'll find her and bring her back", I said.

* * *

 **Alyssa** -

We flew to Boston in a private jet.

"So what's going to happen now?", I asked, while resting my head against my dad's shoulder.

"We are going to check you into the women's shelter and all you have to do is get better. They have counseling, which yes I signed you up for, group therapy", Brie said.

"What if Dolph finds me? He won't stop", I said softly.

My dad kissed the top of my head.

"He won't get near you, he can't. Not unless he has my permission and even then they will call me to notify me before letting him in to see you", my dad said.

"How long do I have to stay there for?", I asked.

"They recommend ten months", Nikki said.

"We can come and visit, your dad put us down as visitors", Brie said, squeezing my hand.

"And mom?", I asked.

"She won't get near you till she gets some help too. I'll be talking to her right after you are settled", my dad said.

I nodded.

"Work?", I asked, looking at Dwayne.

He smiled.

"Shawn handled it. You don't have to worry about it till you're ready", he said.

"I don't think I can go back to Arizona, not for a long while", I said.

"You can request a transfer", Dwayne said.

"I hear San Diego is nice this time of year", Brie said.

We laughed.

"I just might", I said.

"You don't have to worry anymore, I'll be keeping an eye on Dolph from now on. He so much as sneezes, I'll know", Dwayne said.

"But you can't watch him all the time", I said softly.

"No, but if he moves I'll know. I can check up on him from time to time", he said.

I nodded.

"We can always have him arrested Alyssa", my dad said.

"No, I just want to forget about this and move on", I said.

I yawned.

"Sleep Lys, I'll wake you when we land", my dad whispered.

I closed my eyes. I could hear Dwayne talking to Brie and Nikki.

"What about her stuff? How do we get that out of Dolph's apartment?", Brie asked.

"I'm already on it. Shawn got a warrant to get all her stuff. Erick and Luke are taking my wife to his place and watch over her as she collects Alyssa's things", Dwayne said.

"Are you sure that's safe?", Nikki asked.

"Erick and Luke aren't the only ones going, three other officers will join them", he said.

"Good", Brie said.

I really hoped this worked. TI don't want to know what Dolph would do when or if he found me. He's going to be really angry with me. I squeezed my dad's arm and he kept whispering that I was safe. I did feel safe with my dad.

Landing in Boston, they drove me to the shelter. The woman who was going to show me around said they couldn't go past the door to the rooms, safety reasons. I hugged them each goodbye.

"We will come and see you every visitation day", Nikki said.

"I can't wait to tell you about my new boyfriend. Maybe you can meet him one time", Brie said.

"He's a good man?", I asked.

Brie nodded.

"Yes", she said.

"Good", I said.

My dad hugged me tight.

"I love you and I'll see you soon, promise baby", he said.

"I love you too dad", I said.

Dwayne hugged me.

"Thank you and thank Lillian for me too", I said.

"Anytime, she and I will come and visit soon", he said.

I nodded.

"You can bring me my stuff", I said.

He chuckled. I took a deep breath before following the woman. I turned and sent them one last wave.


	14. Chapter 14-Ticket

**Dolph-**

Its been two weeks and I haven't been able to find her. It's like she just disappeared on me. Summer walked in with The Ascension behind her.

"What have you found?", I asked.

"She's in Boston sir, it took a while but after hacking into her father's emails and her partners emails, we traced them back to Boston", Konnor said.

"Where in Boston?", I asked.

"She's at a women's shelter, they won't let you in. We checked out her visitation list and you were in the do not allow", Viktor said.

I chuckled.

"They can't stop me, I'm her fiance", I said angry.

I turned and grabbed my car keys, driving to Alyssa's dad's house. He was just leaving for work, he sighed when he saw me.

"Where is she? I have a right to see her. She belongs to me", I yelled.

He raised a brow.

"My daughter belongs to no one. I know what you did to her Dolph and I'll be damned if I let you near her again. I was appointed guardian, I made sure that you can't find her", he said.

He unlocked his car.

"It's funny that you actually think you can stop me", I said.

He looked back at me. I heard a car pull in.

"Is there a problem here?", I turned to see Dwayne getting out of his truck.

I looked back at her dad.

"No, Dwayne. Dolph and I were just agreeing to him leaving Alyssa alone", he said.

I chuckled.

"She's mine", I said, before walking away.

They watched me drive off. I called the station again to complain about Dwayne being outside my house. How else would he have known I was at Alyssa's dad's house.

* * *

 **Brie-**

I watched Nikki come home from another failed date, according to her. She kicked off her heels and Roman chuckled.

"What was wrong with this guy?", he asked her.

"He asked me my bra size, then went on to ask if my ass was real. Oh and the best one was when he asked if I sucked toes", she said, making a disgusted face.

Roman laughed and I did as well.

"I'm telling you, let me hook you up with someone I work with. I know a guy who would be perfect for you and he doesn't have a foot fetish", Roman said.

I smiled at him. I already know who he had in mind and I thought he was perfect for her as well. Two peas in a pod. We've been trying for several weeks to get them together, but either one of them was busy or they just didn't feel up to it.

"Come on Nik, one date. It won't kill you", I said.

She sighed and rested her chin on her hands as she leaned against the table.

"Fine ok", she said.

Roman nodded.

"I'll set it up", he said.

He stood and grabbed his jacket. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Not staying the night?", I asked.

He kissed my nose.

"I have to wake up early tomorrow, but I'll see you for lunch", he said.

I nodded. He pressed his lips against mine.

"I love you", he said.

That took me by surprise. It was the first time he said it. He looked worried.

"You don't have to say it back, I just", I stopped him.

"Oh no, I, it just took me by surprise is all. That's the first time you say it and I love you too Roman", I said.

He smiled.

"I wanted to wait till a special moment, but then you would probably be expecting it", he said chuckling.

I giggled and nodded.

"This was good", I said.

He kissed me again before leaving. I walked back into my apartment.

"Please tell me the man he wants to introduce me to is like him, because I really need one of those", Nikki said.

I smiled.

"He is, he's really funny", I said.

She nodded.

* * *

 **Nikki-**

Brie and Roman had set up a date for tonight. Neither of them told me what he looks like or his name. I had stayed late for work and now I only had about two hours to get home and changed. Glancing in my mirror I noticed a cop flashing his lights, I sighed and pulled over.

"Just what I needed", I said, resting my head against the steering wheel.

I heard a tap on my window and I lowered it.

"Miss do you know why I pulled you over?", he asked.

I looked up at him, he was cute. His muscular arms strained against his sleeves.

"Not really", I said.

"You were speeding in a school zone", he said.

I looked forward, the school was empty.

"Are you kidding me? School's not even in session", I said.

"Doesn't matter, license and registration please", he said.

"I'm running late ok, I'm sorry. Can't you just give me a warning?", I asked.

"I'm running late as well. My shift was over twenty five minutes ago, but now I'm stuck here with you. Now please, license and registration", he said.

I couldn't believe this guy. I pulled out what I needed and handed it to him. I sighed annoyed.

"What are you late for exactly?", he asked.

"Doesn't matter, either way you're giving me ticket.", I said.

He raised a brow.

"What, you have to make dinner for your husband?", he asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Not married", I said.

"Boyfriend?", he questioned.

"No. What does any of that have to do with my ticket?", I asked.

"Now I see why you don't have a boyfriend", he mumbled.

I glared at him.

"How unprofessional", I said.

He raised a brow and handed me my ticket and license back.

"What does your boyfriend look like?", I asked.

He leaned up against my window and bent down.

"I'm straight. You know, I could write you another ticket", he said.

"Then I'll take you to court. All the things you said to me, unprofessional", I said.

He smirked.

"You think anyone is going to believe you? Look at you sweetheart. Your good looks can only get you so far", he said, his eyes still looking me over.

"My dad is a judge, trust me, he's going to believe me", I said.

He looked a little worried but stood.

"Go on", he said, walking away.

I drove off, Brie was waiting with Roman.

"Finally, what took you so long?", she asked.

"Some stupid cop, no offense Roman, pulled me over and then he was so fucking rude to me", I said, making my way to my room.

"Take your time, he's running a bit late too", Roman said.

I nodded.

* * *

 **Seth-**

I got to the restaurant before them. I checked my watch and took a deep breath. I hadn't been out on a date in almost a year. After my split with Zahra,r I didn't trust women. I was worried that they were going to be exactly like her, wanting me for my money and buying expensive gifts. Roman assured me this girl wasn't like that. She had a job and yes she liked the finer things, but she wasn't counting on any man to buy it for her. I noticed Roman walk in and then Brie, I stood and my smile fell.

"You", she and I said at the same time.

Roman and Brie looked between us.

"I take it you two know each other", Brie said.

"He's the stupid cop that gave me a ticket", she said.

"You were speeding", I said back.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then he went on to ask about a husband and then a boyfriend and when I said I didn't have one, you want to know what he said", she said to them.

She didn't let them answer.

"He said he understood why, basically calling me a bitch", she said.

"I never said that", I said to her.

I looked at Brie and Roman.

"I never said that. She assumed I was gay", I said.

"Could have fooled me with those pants", she said, rolling her eyes.

I pointed to her.

"See, woman you are so annoying", I said.

"He threatened me with court", she said.

"And you threatened me with a judge", I yelled.

I didn't notice the people staring as we fought. Brie and Roman smiled.

"You two are totally meant for each other", Brie said happily.

I looked at her and then I pointed at the other girl.

"You two are twins", I said.

Roman chuckled.

"Good job captain obvious", Brie's twin said.

I glared at her.

"Seth this is Nikki Bella. Nikki, one of my best friends and a gentleman, Seth Rollins", Roman said.

"Gentleman my butt", Nikki mumbled.

"I bet that's fake too", I said.

She glared at me.

"Let's sit", Brie said as she and Roman sat.

Nikki followed and I pulled out her chair for her.

"I'm not a complete ass", I whispered.

"Thank you", she said.


	15. Chapter 15-No More Pain

**Alyssa-**

I watched the snow fall from my window. At knock at my door had me turning to come face to face with my counselor Lita.

"Can we talk?", she asked.

I nodded and we sat on my bed.

"I don't want to alarm you and I do want to remind you that you are safe here, ok", she said.

I nodded.

"Dolph is here, in Boston", she said.

I jumped up and started collecting my things.

"I have to go, I can't stay here anymore. If he finds me", she stood and placed her hands on my shoulders, stopping me.

"He can't come in here. The security at the front has stricked orders not to let him in. You are safe Alyssa", she said.

"But what if he finds a way in?", I asked.

"All the exits and windows have alarms. If by anyway he breaks in, they will go off and security will be on him. These doors have a panic button, press it and they automatically lock, no one but me has the key", she said.

I nodded. She hugged me.

"He can't hurt you anymore Alyssa", she said.

* * *

 **Seth-**

We all ate in silence. I did find her attractive. When I asked her about a husband or boyfriend, I wasn't asking to be rude. I wanted to ask her for her number.

"You chew loud", she said to me.

I chuckled and looked at her.

"You chew like a cow", I said.

"Did you just call me fat?", she asked.

"No. I said you CHEW like a cow, not look", I said, stabbing a potato.

"Nikki, as you know Seth's a cop. He's Roman's partner", Brie said.

"I feel sorry for you", she said to Roman.

Roman smiled and then laughed.

"I feel sorry for your sister, she had to grow up with you", I said.

Brie and Roman watched us with amusement. Brie nudged him, wanting him to say something, anything.

"Nikki and Brie run their own wedding planning store", Roman said.

I looked at Nikki.

"Doesn't that hurt? You know, since you're never getting married. I feel bad for the man who gets stuck with you, I wouldn't be surprised if he left your ass for someone else", I said.

She set her fork down and looked at Brie and Roman. She cleared her throat.

"Thank you for inviting me, but I think I should go", she said.

I looked at Roman and Brie then back to her.

"Listen, I didn't", she held her hand up.

"Save it for the next woman", she said, getting up and storming out.

Roman kicked me.

"Go after her you idiot", Roman said.

I stood and ran out of the restaurant. Finding that familiar red Bentley. I ran towards it and opened the driver door, she was crying. I bent down and gently took her hand.

"I'm sorry, I took it too far. I just, I'm sorry", I said.

"Me too", she said.

I smiled up at her and wiped her wet cheeks.

"I would really like a second chance. I promise I will be a complete gentleman like Roman said.", I said.

She smiled and nodded. Turning off her car and climbing out.

"Damn", I mumbled as I watched her legs.

She snapped her fingers.

"Eyes up here", she said.

I smirked.

"Can't blame me for looking. You are absolutely beautiful, that was one of the reasons I asked if you were married or had a boyfriend. I didn't want to embarrass myself by asking for your number only to get turned away", I said honestly.

"I'll admit I thought you were cute when you tapped on my window", she said.

I smiled.

"Shall we?", I asked, holding my arm out for her to take.

She locked her car and took my arm. We walked back in and Roman and Brie smiled.

"Worked everything out?", Brie asked.

We nodded and I helped her back into her seat. Sitting beside her.

* * *

 **Dolph-**

I slammed the door shut. Summer lowered her magazine.

"I take it they didn't let you see her", she said.

I punched the wall.

"Find me someone, now", I said.

She sighed and stood. The Ascension had come along with us as well. She called them.

"I'm going to get her back", I mumbled.

Summer hung up with The Ascension, she met my eyes.

"They'll call back as soon as we have a girl.", she said.

I nodded. She crossed her arms over her chest, she only did that when she was nervous.

"What?", I asked.

She shrugged.

"What if this isn't a good idea? Boston is different from Arizona. Someone can catch you or worse", she said.

"No one is going to catch me. The Ascension is good at their job, I wouldn't hire them if they weren't", I said.

She nodded.

"Where do you plan on, you know?", she asked.

I smirked.

"Konnor has a warehouse here, I'll be using that", I said.

She looked down. I went over to her and placed my finger under her chin, lifting it.

"You worried about me?", I asked.

"Yes", she said softly.

"Well don't. I've been doing this a long time. Haven't been caught yet", I said.

She nodded.

"So are we staying in Boston now?", she asked.

"I'm not leaving Alyssa. I'll request a transfer to the Boston office. Welcome home Summer", I said, going to my room.

* * *

 **Alyssa-**

Two more weeks passed. No one has heard from Dolph, he hasn't come by again. My dad and Dwayne were here to visit.

"So has mom asked about me?", I asked.

My dad nodded.

"She wants to see you, but I told her that in order to do that, she has to get help for her problems too", he said.

"Did she agree?", I asked.

He nodded with a smile.

"And don't worry, the therapist checks in with me to let me know that she is going and talking to her", he said.

"Good", I said.

"How are you doing? They told us Dolph tried to see you", Dwayne said.

"He did, but they didn't let him in, thank God", I said.

He nodded.

"And you, how's work?", I asked.

He looked at my dad before looking back at me.

"They suspended me for a bit. Dolph called and complained that I was stalking him", he said.

"I'm sorry", I said.

"No biggie", he said shrugging.

"There's also something else", my dad said.

"What?", I asked.

"Dolph moved, he lives here in Boston now", my dad said.

"What? Can he do that?", I asked.

They both nodded.

"I have a few guys checking in on him. He moves they'll know. He so much as sneezes in your direction, they are taking him in", Dwayne said.

I sat on my bed and nodded. Wringing my hands.

"Do you think they will let me transfer?", I asked.

"Jobs?", my dad asked.

"The girls are in San Diego, I want to start fresh.", I said.

They both nodded.

"I think that would be a good idea", my dad said.

"Is there anyway we can hide when I get let out of this place? I want him to think I'm still here, that's the only way he'll stay away", I said.

My dad looked at Dwayne before looking back at me.

"I'll talk to Lita, I'm sure we can make that happen", my dad said.

I nodded.

* * *

A week later the girls asked to take me out for my birthday. Lita gave them permission as long as it wasn't too far away and I was back by a certain time. They wanted me to meet their boyfriends. I wasn't ready to be around men I didn't know, but Lita said it might actually be good for me, get me to trust men again. The girls picked me up in the office and I left with them.

"How are you feeling being out Aly?", Brie asked.

"Its weird", I said softly.

"You are going to like Roman and Seth. They are the sweetest guys ever", Nikki said.

"How did you meet Seth again?", I asked.

"He gave me a ticket", she said.

I laughed. She smiled. Pulling into the parking lot, we walked into the restaurant. I held onto Brie's arm.

"They won't hurt you. We would never let anyone hurt you", Brie whispered.

I nodded. Seeing two men stand, the one I recognized from comic con held his hand out to me.

"Its nice to finally meet you Alyssa. Brie talks nonstop about you, I'm Roman Reigns", he said.

I took his hand and smiled.

"You too", I said.

"Happy Birthday by the way", he said.

"Thank you", I said.

I looked at the other man.

"Seth Rollins", he said.

We sat and ate. Talking about old times and hearing the first date where Seth and Nikki finally met after the ticket. I laughed, I was happy for them, they found men, good men.

"So what are you doing in Boston Aly? Brie never told me", Roman said.

"Um, I'm actually a cop", I said.

"Yeah Brie told me that. Have any plans on transferring?", Roman asked.

"Yes actually, I was planning on hopefully going back to San Diego. It won't be for a few months though", I said.

"What? You never said anything", Nikki said.

"I've had a lot of time to think about it and it would be good for me to move there", I said.

Brie smiled.

"Well we can't wait to have you closer to us, we miss you Lys", Brie said.

"I miss you too", I smiled.

"Hey, if you move there we might get to work with each other", Seth said.

"Right, you guys are cops too", I said.

They both nodded. I held my wine glass up and they followed.

"Here's to hopefully working together", I said.


	16. Chapter 16-Thanks

Thank you so much for reading this story. You all will never know how much your wonderful reviews mean to me. They honestly put a huge smile on my face, especially if my day was horrible. Thank you for the Favs/Follows.

 **Special thanks for reviewing:** ambrose-kohli-girl, Wrestlechic1, labinnacslove, BlondieC82, lourdes1694, Wolfgirl2013, nattiebroskette

 **I decided to write about how Dean met Alyssa, first chapter to that, if you would like to read it is up. Called "One Night".**

 **Also the final part to Lexi and Dean is going good. I have at least four chapters done but I don't want to post it till I have at least ten chapters done. I don't like posting any story unless I have at least 8 to 10 chapters done.**


End file.
